My Weeks in Hell
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Hera said she put Percy into "sleep" all the months he was missing,but she didn't.Another god got to Percy before she could.Now,Percy is trapped in the Underworld,Nico his only company.But the Ghost King has a secert of his own.Nico is in love with him.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Hera said she put Percy into "sleep" all the months he was missing, but she didn't. Another god got to Percy before she could. Now, Percy is trapped in the Underworld, Nico his only company. But the Ghost King has a secert of his own. Nico is in love with the sea prince and will do whatever it take to make Percy feel the same way.**

**I've had this idea in my head for a while and finally decided to post it. It's a Nicercy story. That's Nico/Percy. This time order matters. It takes place after _The Last Olympian _and a little before _The Lost Hero._**

* * *

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

His muscles felt like he was on fire. As if the fire itself was burning him from the inside out. His arms couldn't move, nor could his legs. His head felt as if it had been pounded with a Hephaestus sized hammer a thousand or so times. In all, it felt worse than when Luke had sliced him with Kronos' scythe.

Percy Jackson couldn't stop the groan that came from his mouth as he tried to move his fingers. The groan was quickly followed by a dry cough. Percy's mouth and throat felt as if he'd been swallowing dirt, swollen and dry. The sea prince's tongue darted out, licking his chapped lips to no avail. Waterless tongue on dry lips equals no help.

Eventually, Poseidon's son manged to get to a sitting position, using his wobbling arms to hold up his body. Sand dropped from his eyes as he peeled his eyes open, which were also fluid-less. Percy's surroundings were dark and fuzzy, nothing being clear. It's as if all the water had been sucked out from his body, leaving him out of element and dry.

"You are awake."

Green eyes snapped to the sound of the low voice. He found a dark figure standing in front of, what he guessed was, a window. The edges continued to stay fuzzy. "Who—" Percy coughed. "Who are you?"

A chuckle fanned over the room—a dark, deep chuckle. Before the sea prince knew what was happening, the figure was standing before him. "Are you thirsty, young one?" The menacing voice asked, no kindness within it. "Is your throat dry? Would you like a sweet drink?"

A delectable smell filled the son of the sea god's nose. It was the sweetest thing that ever touched his nose. Sweeter than the silver moonlace flowers on Calypso's island. Sweeter than his mother's blue chocolate chip cookies. Even sweeter than nectar itself. His head creaked as it nodded, wanting whatever that smell was. "Yes to all," Percy croaked, forgetting everything but that delectable smell.

A cool sensation touched Percy's lips. "Drink this," the blurry figure said. "It will quince your thirst." The glasses was tilted and that sweet smelling drink touched Percy's lips, wetting them once again.

"No," Percy croaked, drops getting in. Something in the back of his head was telling him to deny this, that this would cause bad things to happen "Not got idea." The glass was tilted more, the sweet liquid flowing freely into his chalky mouth. It was so sweet, so filling. It made his mouth water and gave his limbs strength.

Gripping the glass, the son of Poseidon tilted it more. The cool liquid slid down his throat and filled his muscles with strength again. Water returned to his muscles and Percy couldn't stop the purr that come out of his mouth as he lowered the glass from his lips. The fuzzy edges disappeared from his vision and the sea prince saw the red stained icy glass in his hands. The green eyes lifted to look for the dark figure, only to find it back by the window.

The figure seemed to be a man, over six feet tall. He was clothed in black with dark-as-night hair. Poseidon's son had a feeling he knew who this man was, but wasn't willing to admit it. Percy set the foggy ice glass on a table and stood from the soft bed he had been on, his skin missing the silk, black sheets. He pushed his feet forward until the sea prince stood beside the black figure, looking out at seldom gray fields.

"Lord Hades," the demigod whispered. The name left a strange taste on his tongue.

The god smirked. "Hello Perseus," he said coldly.

"It was pomegranate," Poseidon's son whispered. He didn't have to know the taste to guess this. "You gave me pomegranate juice." The god nodded, not denying anything. "Why? Why risk another war?"

The death lord smirked. "My brother's banished me to the underworld, in hopes of never seeing me again. Even father rose, first everyone suspected me, because they think I am evil. These thoughts are mostly not true, but I refuse to stay silent any longer," Hades admitted to his nephew.

It didn't take a genius for Percy to figure out the hidden meaning behind his uncle's words. "You don't like that the banishment applies to Nico too?" Percy guessed. The sea prince knew Hades's was hateful, but he wasn't heartless. The god cared about his son whether he would admit it or not. "Let me guess, but stealing me you think you'll save Nico? You won't. Causing a war just make them hate him more."

A deep, dark growl escaped the Underworld King's lips. "This has nothing to do with my son!" He snapped. "Now, I have a meeting to get to," a smirk plastered itself onto his lips, "You're father seemed very angry when he called." Hades turned and headed for the doorway.

"You won't get away with this!" The Olympian hero screamed. "My father will think of a way to get me out of here. You're just starting war uncle!"

An evil laughed filled the air, one that could have come straight from Tatartus. "How long did it take Demeter to find a loop hole?" Black eyes pierced into green. "Tell me, Perseus, how long did it take for Zeus to think of a loop hole to get Persephone out of her for just a few months?" Percy's face remained blank. "It took them years, Perseus. Many years. Year in which your father will try to think of a way to get you out. Sadly, there will be none!" A sadistic smile filled the death lord's face.

"It was the whole thing," Percy said. He meet Hades's eyes. "You made me drink the whole thing."

Another evil laugh. "I did not make you drink anything," he said. "You drank it willingly."

The sea prince's hope drained. He would never get out of here. He would die in the Underworld, with the dead as his only companion. He would be alone forever, never seeing the light of day. The demigod's knees gave out, collapsing him to the floor.

"I will check on you later, young one," Hades's told the hopeless child. "Let's hope you do not die before then." With that, he zapped out in a flash of light, leaving the demigod to silently cry alone.

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

Persephone stood, hands on her hips, as she watched her husband materialize on Olympus in a fit of shadows and black fire. The death gods smile at his wife as he held out his arms, waiting for her to run into him. The spring goddess was not in one of those minds though. She just gave him a "I can't believe you" look and shook her head. Hades shrugged it off and took her hand before walking them towards Zeus's throne room.

"Father's wife is extremely angry, though she is being careful not the show the other gods," Persephone told him, a small smile on her face.

Hades chuckled. "Father's wife?" He questioned. His wife shrugged. "If you aren't calling my baby sister by name then it must be serious. Tell me, Persephone, have you snooped around enough to tell me why she is angry?"

The young goddess rolled her eyes, clearly irritated that he was treating her like a child. "Of course. Considering the fact that this plan is part mine, I would of course undercover why she was angered," the goddess giggled a little, finding it humorous. It was true, she had helped her husband plan the kidnapping of Perseus Jackson. She had even been the one to think of making him worn so he'd drink her pomegranate juice. Her reasons were different from Hades's, though. She was doing this so her stepson would find the love he needed, not for the power hungry reasons as the god. Though, Persephone wondered if her husband might be doing this for the same reasons as her, to help his son.

"She was planning on kidnapping Perseus today, also," Persephone explained. "The queen has already taken that Roman boy and wanted to have Percy in a deep sleep before she played out her plan."

Hades couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his mouth. "Sister had a similar idea to me, that is refreshing." The god looked at his wife, who also had a small smile on her face also. They stopped in front of the large gold doors that would lead them into Zeus's pride and joy. "Let us have some fun, shall we wife?"

"Of course," Persephone said. She draped her husband's arm over her shoulders, only partly because she wanted to anger her mother. The other reason was that she'd need the support. "Let us face our end." With that, Hades pushed open the door, a wave of yelling hitting them in the face.

"I want to know where my son is!" Poseidon's voice was the loudest of them all. Athena opened her mouth to speak, but Poseidon cut her off. "I don't care if I'm not being wise!" He yelled at the goddess. "I want my fucking son back now!"

"Hello," Persephone smiled, as if the fighting around them wasn't happening. "I see we have come at a bad time." She letting out a bell like laugh.

"Then so be it," Hades said, the shadows following him. Black fires shot up from the floor in the center of the room. A large black throne was left behind when the flames died. Beside it was another black throne, this one decorated with gems in flowered patterns. As the two passed the Olympian hearth, Hades smiled at his sister. "Hello Hestia."

Hestia smiled at her slightly younger brother. "Hello little brother," she greeted, poking at her flames more. "You do enjoy using your hell fire, do you not?" The hearth goddess offered the pair a smile.

"You would not believe how much he loves using them, Auntie," Persephone laughed, ignoring all the others eyes as she said in her throne. She glanced up as if she had just noticed the argument had paused. "Please, continue your arguing. Act as if I am not here."

Hades chuckled silently. "Tell me brother, why did you call myself and my wife here?" He asked, looking straight at Zeus. "Persephone was enjoying a the Roses Parade before you called. Please hurry this up so she may get back it it."

Persephone smiled and squeezed her husband's hand. She enjoyed the fact that this was all his doing. Hades had wanted to make sure no one would blame his wife for helping him kidnap his brother's child. Therefore, he had allowed her to leave the underworld for the three day Roses Parade. This absence took all suspicion off the spring goddess.

"We have a much large problem than a parade brother!" Poseidon snapped, clearly not happy about any of this. "My son has gone missing and no one knows what happened to him!"

"Peace brother," Zeus said, trying to calm Poseidon down. "We will find your boy. If nothing because he helped save Olympus."

Poseidon glared at his younger brother. Of course he doesn't know how it feels. Zeus never had a son that he knew was alive, most likely being tortured, somewhere. "We will find my son because he helped save your sorry hind more than once Zeus!" Poseidon snapped. "It doesn't help that you've closed us off from out children for the last few months because your ego has been damaged. This is all your fault!"

"Enough Poseidon!" Athena yelled, standing up from her set to meet the sea god's eyes. "I understand that you are hurting. Because of your son disappearing my daughter had been hurting also. Do you think I want to go through that? No. Now calm down so we can _wisely _figure out what happen to your son."

Poseidon and Athena glared at each other for a few minutes, before the sea god nodded, sitting back in his throne. "Now, does Perseus have an enemies that would result to kidnapping?" The wisdom goddess asked.

"No," Poseidon said. "Not any living enemies that would result to kidnapping."

Aphrodite cocked her head to the side, deep in thought. "What is it babe?" Ares asked, looking at the goddess beside him.

Aphrodite didn't answer him, instead looking out at the others instead. "How about a jealous lover?" She asked them, question pointed at Poseidon. "Are there any people that would be jealous of his relationship with Annabeth? Jealous enough to take him for herself?"

"As much as I hate to admit it," Ares grumbled. "The kid's strong, only a daughter of mine would be able to overpower him." As much as the war god hated to admit it, Percy Jackson had guts and he wouldn't let Jackson die because of something stupid like this.

"How about a male?" Aphrodite asked. "I mean, Percy is a totally hottie. He's the eye of everyone's attraction, male and female."

"My son isn't gay!" Poseidon yelled at the same time Athena yelled, "Perseus isn't like that!" The two Olympians meant eyes before nodding, they had their own reasons.

"It could have been a power hungry person," Persephone pipped in, knowing her part. Everyone's attention moved to her and she inwardly smiled. "Perhaps someone kidnapped young Perseus to strengthen their own power, or to help someone else." Helping someone else was her reason, at least.

No one spoke a for a while. Then, "You took my son!" Poseidon snapped, staring straight at Hades. Storms formed in the mortal world, earthquakes happening on all fault lines. "You kidnapped Percy for your own gain!"

Hades simply smiled. "Why would I do that, brother? What would I have to gain?" The god stood, Persephone right next to him. "Now, if you want to accuse me of something else, we will be heading home."

"I will get him back Hades!" The sea god snapped. "You won't win!"

A laugh escaped the shadow god's throat, darker than the pits of Tartarus. "Of course you will," the eldest brother said. "Though, if I did take your boy, don't you think I'd be smarter than that. Do you not have enough faith in me to know I'd do something to make sure my plans wouldn't fail. To assure your son would never leave my realm."

Poseidon's knees gave out. He collapsed to the ground. "You made him eat the pomegranate," the god whispered. Athena's eyes widened as she went to stand by her father, who was making sure Poseidon was alright.

"I did no such thing," Hades laughed. "He did it by his own free will. Good bye now." With that, the pair erupted into a column of black hell fire, taking them back to the underworld.

"I could careless about your reasons, now you've gone to far," Poseidon whispered.

Athena knelt beside him. "Shh. It will be fine. As horrible as Hades seems, he will not harm Percy," Athena glanced over at Aphrodite, who nodded, comfirming her suspisions. "That much I am sure of."

Poseidon's green eyes filled with rage. He looked up at the black throne that sat in front of him. "I'll save my son Hades," Poseidon whispered to the spot where his brother flashed out. "I promise you that much."

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

Nico sighed as he glanced up at the low, blue cabin three. He hadn't meant to shadow travel to Percy's cabin, but his subconscious had brought him here. Vaguely, he remembered Persephone telling him something about his emotions controlling where he landed when he was new to shadow traveling. As he stared at the Poseidon cabin, he could see the truth in that.

Hades's son wanted to rip his hair out. His feeling for Percy Jackson made no sense! No, he completely understood them, Nico just didn't want to man up and admit them. He didn't want to admit that somewhere within him, he was in love with his cousin. That more than anything he wanted to make Percy forget about his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, and fall in love with him.

Nico di Angelo wasn't stupid though. He knew how in love Percy and Annabeth were. He knew they wouldn't break up for his sake. Still, as Nico's feet moved forward he knew he couldn't hide it anymore. The ghost king sighed. He refused to lie to his friend anymore. It was time to confess his feelings, even if he truly didn't understand them himself.

"Nico!" Speak of the devil, and she shall arrive.

The black haired halfblood turned with a fake smile on his face. "Hey Annabeth," he greeted friendly, even though he wasn't feeling friendly at all. "What's up?"

The blonde's face was puffy and red, cheeks stained with tears. That, along with the panicked look on her face, was what gave Nico the clue that something was wrong. He silently asked what was wrong. "Percy missing."

Hades's son didn't even hear the rest of what she said. Those two words made his world crack. Percy Jackson—the object of his attraction, the only person that could make him hyperventilate with just a smile, the boy that made him blush like a little girl—was missing. His life was officially ruined. "How long has he been gone?" Nico said, cutting Annabeth off from whatever she was saying.

"Two days, five hours, and twenty-three minutes," Athena's daughter told him, not even questioning why he was so worried about Percy. _They are just cousins_, Annabeth thought, hoping if she said it enough it would become true. Though, the blonde knew there was another reason behind the ghost king's worry.

His eyes widened. "You're just telling me this now?" The shadows around them began to sharpen.

This scared Annabeth but she didn't let it stop her. The daughter of Athena put on a brave face and pushed forward. "You haven't been here!" She snapped back. "You've been roaming aimlessly in your father's realm. Maybe if you were around and shadowing Percy like you always do he wouldn't be gone!" She stuck up her nose to hide the tears that were falling.

"You're blaming me?" Nico laughed. She's kidding, right? "You blame me of shadowing Percy when you are beside him twenty-four/seven?" Annabeth nodded, not as sure anymore. "Please, even if I hang out with him when I'm around, you're always there! You don't leave him alone! I wouldn't be surprised if he ran away just because your were being over possessive!"

The words hit the wise girl like knives. Annabeth didn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She covered her face with her hands, feeling more helpless than ever before. "It is my fault!" She cried. "He ran away because of me!"

Nico knew he'd caused a line when Annabeth began crying in front of him. The blonde was stronger than this, as much as he hated to admit it. "We're jumping to concussions," the dark heir said. "It's no ones fault, we're letting our emotions get to us." Nico sucked up whatever pride he had left and shoved it up his ass. "Let's just forget all of this and find Percy."

Annabeth nodded, wiping her gray eyes. "Yeah," she sniffled. "I was about to go on a search party, would you like to come?" It was beyond obvious that she wished he'd say no.

"I'll look on my own," Nico said, already know what he was going to do. "Iris message me if anything comes up."

The ghost prince didn't wait for her to nod. Instead, he turned and walked away, between the Zeus and Poseidon cabin. When he was sure no one was watching, Nico took off running, willing the shadows to bend around him and pull his body to his father's throne room. Hades's son stumbled a little, from the running start, but came to a stop ten feet away from his father's throne, where the god himself sat.

"Nico," Hades said as his son got on one knee.

"Father," Nico said, bowing his head respectfully. "Lady Persephone."

"Hello Nico," Persephone giggled, loving the fact she knew something her stepson didn't. "Please stand and ask what you want."

Nico waiting. He respected Persephone to no end, but this was his father's realm. He wasn't about to disrespect the Lord of the Underworld.

"Stand Nico." Nico stood, keeping his eyes just above the pair's heads. "Ask what you need."

"I wanted to know what you knew about the disappearance of Percy Jackson," Nico said, keeping his face emotionless.

Persephone giggled. "Are you finally acting on those feelings of your Nico?" The ghost king said nothing, keeping his face blank. "Alright then, maybe you aren't ready to admit them yet."

Hades sighed. His wife was persistence if anything. "Go to your room, Nico. Dinner will be ready soon," the god told him.

Nico wanted to obey, every bone his body told him to listen to his father. His heart, however, refused to be satisfied by that answer. "I'm going to find him, whether you like it or not," the halfblood told his father. "So, if you know anything about what has happen, it will be easier to tell me now then wasting my time."

On the inside, Hades was grinning. His son was objecting his authority, just as planed. One the outside, the god was scowling. "You will not speak to me like that," Hades growled. "You are to not leave the underworld now. Go to your room Nico."

The halfblood glared at the floor, wanting more than anything to yell back. He wouldn't let Percy rot in whatever prison he was in, but it wouldn't help if his father grounded him. Being sensible, Nico mutter a "Yes sir," and stormed out of the room. Hopefully, Hades would change his mind soon enough.

Percy's eyes fluttered open as he heard a door slam, followed by the cracking of wood. The sea prince sat up on the bed, pulling out Riptide and waiting to see what Hades could possibly want. "Bastards!" A growl traveled through the room. "Do they expect me to sit here until that idiot gets himself killed. There all fucking bastards!"

Green eyes widened as he stared at the ghost prince, watching as he tossed those pale hands into the air and cursed his father. Once the shock wore off, Percy tossed Riptide into a corner and jumped off the bed, running for his friend. "Nico!" He yelled.

Said demigod turned just in time to catch the airborne person. Long legs wrapped around Nico's waist and arms clutched to his neck. "Thank gods!" A smooth voice said. "I thought I was going to be all alone here!" The head lifted from his shoulder, sea green eyes staring into Nico's brown ones. Tears started to fall from them. "I thought I was the only living mortal here."

Once his brain registered that this person was Percy, Nico wrapped his arms around him, squeezing the life out of his sea prince. "Thank the gods Percy!" Nico yelled. "I thought someone had taken you! I thought you were rotting away in a prison somewhere!"

"Too tight Nico!" Percy yelled.

Hades's son loosened his grip and brought them both to his bed. He sat Percy down beside him, refusing to let him get to far. "Tell me what the hell's going on now," Nico insisted.

Poseidon's son bite his lower lip—bringing Nico's attention to that—then wrapped his arms around his knees. When he opened his mouth everything spilled out. Percy tolled Nico how he'd been tricked into drinking the pomegranate, but technically it had been willingly. Also he admitted all his fears, like how he thought he'd been completely alone. Then Nico showed up.

"You saved me," Percy admitted, face flushed. "If I'd spent another day here alone I'd have gone crazy. Thanks for that."

Nico smiled, pulling Percy to his chest. His sea prince just looked too adorable with his face all red. "I'll protect you," Nico whispered, causing Percy to shiver. "I won't let anything happen to you. Then, one day soon, I'll get you out of here. I promise you that Perce."

The son of Poseidon nodded, relaxing into the warm arms. "I know you will," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I trust you Nico, I really do."

The ghost king embraced Percy, holding him as close to his chest as possible. _I love him_, he realized._ I really am in love with the sea prince._ Nico watched as the slightly smaller boy laid his head against his neck, Percy's soft breath fanning out, tickling him. For a moment, Nico wondered when he'd gotten taller than Percy. Then, he realized what a perfect moment it was. The perfect moment to admit how he felt.

Then, Percy's stomach let out a loud growl.

The son of Poseidon pulled back, face bright red. "Sorry, just hungry I guess."

Nico just chuckled. "It's okay. We're suppose to have dinner soon," he smiled, pulling Percy to his feet along with himself. He took the tanned hand in his. "I'll show you the way."

Poseidon's son blushed some more but still nodded. Nico smiled and lead Percy to the door, towards the dinning room.

_Not now,_ the ghost king decided. _I can't tell him now, but soon. Soon, I'll make Percy fall in love with me._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me if this is as good as I hope it is.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	2. Mortal Spot

**Like, Oh my freaking Gods! I died and visited Hades when I saw I had eleven reviews(Okay, 10 reviews and 1 flame) after only one day with chapter one out! Talk about freak out!**

**Sorry, just needed to get that out. Anyway, I'm so glad everyone liked it. I just brushed the flame off, though, considering that reviewer has flamed my other stories. So, I'm still a beyond happy author! Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!**

**Anyways, I just had to thank everyone for that. Now here's chapter two.**

* * *

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

_Mortal Spot_

"Must I keep Aphrodite in the dark?" Persephone asked, feeling whiny today. She usually did not get what she wanted by whining, but today the goddess was feeling daring. "She knew how Nico felt about Percy before even Nico did. The love goddess would be on our side, you know that, love."

Hades glared. "Haven't we already had this conversation?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Persephone shrugged, nuzzling her face into the god's neck, hoping to put the odds in her favor. "I said no once, Persephone, and I am saying no again. Aphrodite will not be involved in this."

The young goddess pouted. "She would be in our favor, love," she purred seductively. "You know that Aphrodite is most likely already scheming about plans of how to make things work out between them." Her hand ran down his side, stopping at the button of his pants. "Please?"

The death god groaned as her hand wondered beneath the fabric. He knew well the tactic his wife was using. It was one he'd taught her, after all. Hades was afraid it might work, though. Persephone was just becoming a little too good at seduction.

"Are they—are they always like this?" Percy gulped, averting his eyes.

Nico chuckled, tucking Poseidon's son's head into his side, hiding Percy's eyes. "Are they always this horny?" Death's child clarified. He barely felt the nod Percy's buried head gave. "Pretty much."

Hades looked up, mid-groan, to glare at his son. "You will not talk like that Nico!" The god swatted his wife's hand away, readjusting himself. "Now sit."

Persephone pouted as Nico continued to laugh at his father and stepmother. "Why do you always walk in when I'm trying to seduce him?" She asked her stepson, playfully. "I actually wanted something this time!"

Hades's son grinned. "I've only walked in on you about five times. You turned me into a flower about fifty." Nico adjusted into his chair, touching his fingers as if counting. "That means I have around forty-five more times of walking in on you."

Persephone just giggled before swatting him away, leaning into her husband's side. She looked up at Percy, who was standing a few feet behind Nico's chair, looking awkward and alone. "Why are you just standing there?" The spring goddess asked. "Take a seat. I'm sure you're starving after the little food my husband has allowed me to feed you." She tossed a glare at her husband.

As the halfblood began to object, his stomach growled, rendering his argument worthless. The ghost king looked back at him, before grabbing his hand, and roughly pulling his sea prince into his lap. "You will eat, Percy," Nico whispered into the tanned ear, sending a shiver down the smaller boy's back.

The son of Poseidon turned bright red, much to the amusement of the gods sitting across from him. The plate in front of him only had enough serving for one. "This isn't enough for both of us," he stated. Spinning around, Percy came face to face with deep, brown eyes. "What will you eat?"

"I'll eat later," Hades's son insisted, rubbing Percy's lower back. Nico's hand swiped over the center point and Percy's face suddenly became blank. The sea prince's back arched and eyes glazed over. He let out a loud moan of pleasure, which turned into a cry as Nico placed more pressure on it. Not wanting to hurt his attraction anymore, the dark prince pulled his hand away, watching as Percy collapsed onto the table, panting. "What was that?" Nico asked, wide-eyed.

"Mhm," was all Percy got out, breathlessly. Once his breathing was back to normal, Poseidon's son said, "Can we talk Nico, now?" He pushed himself to look the other boy in the eyes, arms jiggling weakly. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Brown eyes looked up to the table's head. Hades nodded before motioning for the food to be taken away. "Yeah Perce," the ghost king nodded, pulling them up. "We'll eat later." With that, he tugged his friend, almost dragging him, towards his bedroom. Once the cracked door was closed, Nico tossed both of them onto the bed. "What was that about?"

Percy groaned as he landed. "Where's the bathroom?" He asked, looking over at the other halfblood from where he laid on his stomach. The son of the sea god moved uncomfortably

"Why?"

Much to Nico's amusement, the sea prince turned bright red again. This time, it went all the way down his neck. Green eyes glanced downward, towards his chest. "I have a problem," he whispered. Black eyebrows were raised, asking for explanation. Percy bite his bottom lip. "A problem I'll need to take care of by myself." Eyebrows raised further. "That was my mortal spot Nico!" Percy finally screamed. "When you touched it like that, all seductively and stuff, it gave me a big problem!"

"Oh," was all Nico manged to get out. His eyes scanned down to Percy's lower body, which he was trying to hide but not doing a nice job. Clearly, Poseidon's son had a big problem, if the buldge wasn't enough of a clue.

"Stop staring at me Nico!" Percy whined. He threw his hands down and tried to cover himself, to no avail. "Bathroom, please?"

As Nico stared into those sea green eyes, he almost leaned forward and kissed his crush. The ghost king could have justified himself, saying that the way Percy was talking made him hard, but he was smarter than that. "Door over there," Nico said, pointing towards one of the two doors within his room.

"Thanks," Percy barely muttered, awkwardly making his way to the bathroom.

Once the door slammed shut, Nico groaned. "Thanks Percy," he muttered. "Now you gave me my own damn problem." He glanced down at his black skinny jeans. The bulge was obviously noticeable. "I guess I'll just change into night clothes, they might be more helpful."

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

Over the next few days, the boys didn't have any similar "incidents". Not by Nico's choice, of course. The ghost king just never had the change to touch Percy's mortal spot again, seeing as the sea prince tried to avoid any contact. Percy even refused to sleep in the same bed as Nico, taking the leather couch instead. Again, much to Nico's dislike.

Percy groaned as he walked beside Nico—two feet distance—arching and cracking his back. Nico rolled his eyes. "If you'd sleep in the bed with me your back wouldn't hurt like that," he said in a teasing voice, even if the ghost king was dead serious.

The sea prince flinched. "Uh, I'll be fine on the couch—"he groaned again,"—just have to get used to it."

The ghost king hated seeing his sea prince in this kind of pain. "When I touched your mortal spot," Nico said, trying to save his friendship, "it was an accident. I'm not going to do it again unless you let me." Those green, innocent depths looked up into the pained, brown ones. "I don't want to lose you as a friend Percy, especially when you're stuck down here."

A large smile spread out on the full lips. "Sorry," he took a step closer to Nico, their arms just brushing against each other now, "I just over reacted, you know. I mean, I'm worried about what my mom is going through, and how the camp reacted with me just up and disappearing and—" That smile was wiped off the sea prince's face. "Annabeth!" He yelled, looking around fanatically. Finally, his eyes settled on Nico. "I completely forgot about her! She must be freaking out!"

The ghost king didn't hesitate to say, "She probably doesn't care."

"Nico!" Percy yelled. "Annabeth is my best friend, of course she'd care."

A smile played on the black eyed halfblood's lips. Best friend, huh? Not girlfriend? That was a step forward. "You're right," Nico decided to play it safe, he'd play the Annabeth card again later. "She is your friend, so she's probably helping to figure out what is going on." The son of Hades grabbed Percy's hand and opened the door. "This is where the kitchen is."

Once in the platinum silver kitchen, Percy gasped. "This amazing," he spun around, trying to get an eyeful of all the latest kitchen supplies. "My mother would love this kitchen."

Nico chuckled. "Yes," he ran his hand down the cool refrigerator metal. "Persephone enjoys cooking healthy dinners, as you've seen from the last few nights. Sadly, that means no junk food." The sea prince's face fell, just making Nico smile more. "Though," he ran his hand under the counter. "My father and I discovered we can't eat healthy all the time. There it is." The ghost king pressed a button.

The was the sound of compressed air being released and Percy spun to found a large rectangle, the size of a doorway, sliding away from the wall. Inside, florescence light lit the small room the size of a walk-in closet. As the green eyes processed the hundreds of boxes of Ding Dongs, Twinkies, and millions of other unhealthy junk foods, he gasped.

"That's amazing!" The sea prince gasped, running into the room and tearing though boxes.

Nico heard a chuckled and turned to see his father leaning against the island. "You showed him our hiding spot?" The god motioned with his head towards where his nephew was digging. The Underworld prince simply nodded, not sure what to say. "You must really love this boy, to let him know about your secret sweets obsession."

His son opened his mouth to object, but then took a left turn. "Yes," the dark prince whispered. "I love Percy enough to do anything for him."

Hades nodded. "You have blue Twinkies!" Perseus's voice shrieked from within the closet. "This is the best flipping day ever!"

Hades and Nico chuckled, loving how carefree the sea prince was being, even if this was his prison. "Nico," Hades finally said after a moment of silence. "I need you to check on something for me."

"I'm not leaving him," the halfblood said immediately. "I refuse to leave him alone, ever again."

Hades growled. "If you do not do this for me," he whisper, maliciously. "Then they will find the loop hole all the sooner."

"What is wrong with that?"

"You won't have the chance to make him fall in love with you." The god chose not to add the fact that Hera would take Percy away from them, not even giving him the chance to go home and see his mother.

Nico hesitated. While he did want Percy to be able to see his mother and the sun again, he wanted more to make the sea prince his. "Alright, what must I do?" He decided. The more time Nico had, the better.

Hades smiled, this was going better than he expected. "Go back to camp, look for a boy named Jason Grace and discover what is going on." As an after thought, he added, "Make sure they do not discover Perseus's location."

"Jason Grace?" Hades nodded. The ghost king sneered. "The Roman brat? If he meant Percy, he would try to steal him from me! I refuse to help him with anything whatsoever father, I do not care if it will give me more time with my sea prince."

"Your sea prince?" Hades raised an eyebrow. His son simply nodded. "Very well," Hades shrugged. "I did not say you had to help the Roman brat, as I see why you would hate him, I just need you to watch him. My baby sister has plans, I need to make sure they will not interfere with mine." He meant his son's black eyes. "I will make sure Percy is not left alone while you are gone, I will stay with him if I must, but you will go to camp and report back to me about the boy."

"Yes sir," Nico said in between gridded teeth. Not wanting to risk any of the selective words slipping from his mouth, the ghost king shadow traveled out of the room quickly.

Once Hades' son was gone, Percy came running out of the room, blue Twinkies box in his hands, worried look on his face. "Where's Nico?" The sea prince asked, instantly feeling his friend's absence.

Hades smiled to the halfblood. "My son is doing a task for me," he held out an arm. "Come Perseus, you and I will be spending time together until my son returns."

Hesitantly, Poseidon's son took his uncle's arm and allowed himself to be pulled away, not sure what was going on exactly.

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

Nico skipped from shadow to shadow around Camp Half-Blood. He couldn't let Jason see him. Hades' son had no doubt in his mind that the Roman would remember him from Camp Jupiter. If the praetor found out his real origin than Nico would never be allowed back at Camp Jupiter, never seeing Hazel again. That wasn't an option here.

"Nico?" The ghost king looked up and smiled.

"Hello Rachel," he nodded to the oracle, still not daring step out of the shadows. "Mind telling me what's new?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips in a "as if you don't already know" way. "I'm sure you've already heard about Percy's disappearance and no doubt have looked into it. We just got three new halfbloods today," she shrugged. New demigods popping into camp had become an everyday thing these days.

"Have any names?" The halfblood raised his eyebrows. "Have any of them been claimed yet?"

Those intense green eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul. They reminded Nico so much of Percy's it was scary. "Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and Piper McLean. Leo was claimed by Hephaestus, the others are unclaimed but there has been some weird things going on."

"Such as?"

Rachel stuck up her nose, being stubborn as always. "Tell me what you know and I'll tell you the rest," she said smugly.

Though the two hadn't know each other long, they were both outcasts at camp. Rachel was the only mortal and Nico was the only son of Hades. The fact that they had both befriend Percy and falling for him was just an add on, though Rachel had long since forgot her crush. So, in a way, they were each other's best friends.

"That's confidential," The ghost king stepped out of his way of escape. "Now, tell me, what's so strange?"

The redhead glared at him, the ghost king glaring right back. After a minute, she sighed. "The Jason guy, he's referring to the gods by their Roman names. Then, Hera is asking them for help," she paused, biting her bottom lip. "She took over me," she confessed, "Hera started talking through me, telling me to free her. It freaked me out Nico."

"I won't let her hurt you," Hades' son assured his friend. "Now, the new one, Jason, what's his past like?"

"That's the weird part," Rachel said. "He has, like, amnesia or something. He swears he just appeared on a bus with Piper and Leo this morning, not even knowing his own name. I mean, Jason starts remembering some random stuff, at some points, but nothing really important." She shrugged.

Nico nodded, a smirk sliding on his face. "That's interesting," he forced himself to say. The halfblood was too lost in his thoughts of Percy to realize they had made it to the cabins area already. The only reason the son of Hades' looked up was because Rachel grabbed his arm, successfully stopping him from running into someone. Nico came face to face with blue eyes he really didn't want to see.

Jason Grace stared back at him, a pained look on his face. "I know you," he muttered. "I don't know how, but I know you from somewhere."

Rachel and the Native American girl standing beside Jason stared at Nico as if he'd grown another head. The ghost king simply smiled, like he was trying to be nice even if he thought Jupiter's son was crazy. "Perhaps you've seen someone similar to me before," Nico shrugged. "It's possible you've seen a picture of me around camp, Percy Jackson is my best friends."

"Hey!" Rachel protested.

"Best guy friend."

The Native American girl sighed. "Percy Jackson, I've heard that name a lot today," she rolled her eyes. "I get that he was popular and all but he's not like God or anything."

"He should be," Nico said, glaring at her. "Percy Jackson is the nicest, most selfless, loyal guy you will ever meet. I would be surprised if he was offered to actually become a god."

The girl visually flinched. "Let's go and leave Piper and Jason alone Nico," Rachel said, grabbing Nico's arm and tugging him away. Hades' son continued to glare at her over his shoulder, but did allow himself to be taken. "What was that about?" The redhead snapped. "Wait, you know what? I already know."

The ghost king glared at her teasingly. "Yes, you know my true feelings for Percy and you will stay silent about them because you are my friend," he said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to tell anyone, but you need to tell him," she poked Nico in the chest, "if you don't the great hero will never know and your sea prince will go back into the arms of the evil wise girl." The oracle chuckled, loving her choice of words.

"Sea prince?" Nico tried not to gap. How did she know he liked to call Percy that?

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Don't look so surprised di Angelo," she laughed, "I know you call him that, even if it's only in your head. Which, by the way, isn't only in only in your head. You say it out loud when you aren't thinking."

The son of death growled. "Shut up RED," he muttered, knowing she hated that. "I'm going home."

"Whatever," Rachel rolled her eyes. Then, she smiled. "Take care of Percy for me?"

Nico paused in the a shadow. He hesitated for a second, wondering what to actually say. Then, the ghost king remembered this was Rachel he was talking to. "Always do," he finally answered with a grin, then stepped through the shadows and into the Underworld.

After finding that Percy was no longer in the kitchen, Nico wondered around. Out of nowhere, the ghost king began hearing a familiar song. "What in the name of my father?" He questioned as he walked towards the sound of the noise, his father's sitting room. When the halfblood saw the credits rolling on the flat screen, he recognized the song. "Finding Nemo?" He questioned his father.

Hades looked over from where he sat on the black couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. "Hello," the god smiled before reaching for the remote and during the volume down. "Did you get my information?"

The halfblood nodded. "Yes. Jason Grace is indeed at Camp Half-Blood, along with two other halfbloods but they are unimportant," he explained. "The boy remembers nothing of his past, Hera's doing no doubt."

Hades nodded. "Thank you. This information will come in handy," he turned back to the television and switched back to cable. "Too bad we don't get Dish in the Underworld."

"You never did answer my question," Nico said. "Why Finding Nemo?"

"Oh," Hades smirked, nodding beside him. Percy laid, stretched out on the couch, feet in the god's lap, sleeping happily. "I gave him the chose of movie and he chose Finding Nemo. While you were gone we watched the whole thing." Hades chuckled. "He gets very emotional."

Nico couldn't help but smiling. "I'm going to bring him to bed," he told his father before lifting Percy up bride style. The sea prince groaned and shifted a little before burying his face in Nico's neck and muttering something too low to be heard. The death god's heir smiled lovingly at his crush. Percy Jackson was just too adorable.

"I agree with Persephone," Hades muttered as Nico walked through the doorway. "You two look nice together." The halfblood found that too strange to comment, so he just continued to his bedroom.

The ghost king laid down beside his sea prince on the black silk sheets. He ran a hand through the blue-black hair, enjoying the moments he could show his affection for Percy, even if it was while Percy wasn't conscious. A soft smile laid on the son of Poseidon's red lips. "Just beautiful," the black eyed halfblood muttered, wishing he had words to describe the beauty that was his sea prince. With a sigh, Hades' son pushed back from Percy, not wanting a repeat of the last few days. Nico wasn't sure if he could handle being avoided again.

"Nico." Said demigod glanced over at the other. "Nico," Percy moaned again. He, then, snuggled into Nico's chest, sighing in contentment.

The ghost king grinned from ear to ear. He wrapped his arms around Percy, happy for the excuse. "Night Perce," he whispered, kissing the boy's forehead, lingering there for a moment. He pulled back though. Nico decided he'd get the real thing, he just wouldn't take it tonight. "Soon," the ghost king promised himself. "Soon, the sea prince will fall in love with me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review and I'll get Nico to give you a virtual cookie. :3**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	3. Wishes

**Sigh, I've been neglecting this story. I was thinking about doing this in a later chapter but then realized that it wouldn't work. I hate writer's block...**

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

_**Wishes**_

Percy let out an exhausting sigh. He never knew the Underworld would make him so tired. It was probably the darkness of it all, or the depressing vibes it gave off. Most likely, though, it was the fact he was nonstop stressing. Stressing about camp, stressing about what his dad was going to do—considering what he'd done to Japan when the sea prince had disappeared a couple years ago, this wasn't good—but most importantly, worrying about his mom.

Sally Jackson was the nicest person in the world, in Percy's brain and a few other's, so he couldn't help but stress about how much she was worrying about him. The son of Poseidon hated that he was stuck here, helpless, while everyone else was trying to find _him_. That's not what heroes do.

"I'm done," Nico's voice brought Percy's over-imaginative brain back to the present. Sea green eyes followed the ghost king's voice and found him standing in the bathroom doorway. In nothing but a black towel. Dripping wet. "Sorry I took so long," he took the black towel in his hand and began drying out his hair.

The sea prince found he couldn't help but stare. Now, his over-imaginative brain decided to go overtime, with thoughts that would probably scare Aphrodite herself, even if they did make much sense to him. It's not like it was _Percy's _fault, anyway. _Nico _was the one who walked out with just that black towel—loosely—around his waist. _Nico _was the one that apparently _forgot_ to bring clothes with him to shower. _Nico _was at fault for being attractive, even Percy had to admit the younger boy was handsome. Therefore, it was _Nico's_ fault. Not _Percy's._

The ghost king smirked as he watched Percy's eyes widen in wonder. It wasn't an intentional gain, but a gain all the same. Hopefully, this would drag his sea prince over the edge. Perhaps, even this would make him happy, since he'd been sad and stressed lately. "I forgot my clothes," the dark heir said as he walked over to his dresser. "Care if I change in here?" Nico throw a look over his shoulder, his smile only widening when he followed Percy's line of sight.

The sea prince just continued to stare, not sure what he was thinking. It wasn't right, but his thoughts kept wondering to what was under that towel. "Percy." Green eyed slowly lifted to look at Nico's black ones. "Can I change in here?" The ghost king asked, Percy's eyes watching his lips move. "We're just two_ guys_, anyway."

Poseidon's son stared at his lips for another minute, before nodding, his brain feeling fried. Either way, Percy wanted to see what was under that towel, no matter how much that thought scared him. "Yeah, whatever," Percy shrugged, as if it was nothing. When clearly, it was not.

Nico nodded, smirking when his head was turned. He let the towel drop, trying not to be all that obvious as he pulled out a pair of boxers. Green eyes dug into the Italian's backside, drinking everything up and making Nico's smile widen as he dressed slowly.

Once he had a pair of pajama pants on, the ghost king turned to Percy, black shirt in hand. He was meant by lust filled, confused green eyes. "See something you like?" The son of Hades joked, tugging the black shirt over his head.

A bright blush filled the sea prince's cheeks, clashing with the deep greens of his eyes. He mumbled something about him not staring and rolled over so he was facing the wall, away from the other halfblood.

"What was that?" Nico teased, in the mood for pushing his crush over the edge. "You weren't what?" Percy mumbled something again. "I can't hear you Perce."

Poseidon's son suddenly sat up and looked at Nico—eyes wide—urgent—cheeks redder than moments before. "I wasn't staring at you!" He snapped. The green eyed halfblood started fidgeting with his fingers, keeping his eyes away from the brown ones. "I mean, it would be weird if I was, right? Because your my best friend and all. Plus we're both guys, which would make it uber weird if I was staring at your ass." Percy hiccuped. "Gods, why do I ramble when I'm nervous!" He groaned and fell back on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

Nico sighed and laid down beside his sea prince. Even if his eyes weren't visible, Percy's face showed Nico all the stress. Some of it was most likely his own fault. The ghost king's olive fingers reached out and played with the bluish-black hair.

Nico chuckled, his hair was just as soft as it looked. "What's wrong?" Hades' son asked, getting down to the reason he'd laid besides Percy—besides the thrill of being close to the ocean's heir gave him. The halfblood boy shrugged, so Nico added, "You were happy a moment ago, why suddenly so seldom?"

Percy blinked rapidly, long lashes fluttering as his mind came back to the present. "I was just thinking about my mom," a smile spread across the demigod's face at the thought of Sally Jackson. "This will be the first Christmas I'm not at home. Even when I had to go to boarding schools, mom made sure I came home for Christmas day." Percy let out a tired sigh, too much stress on his shoulders. He turned on his side, using Nico's arm as a pillow. "This is all to much for me Neeks. I mean, sure, having camp and Annabeth worry about me is one thing, but my mom is another. She's probably having a heart attack right now."

The Underworld's prince throw his unoccupied arm around Percy, letting his fingers continue running through his hair, calming him. "You're stressing yourself out," he whispered in his crush's ear, successfully sending a shiver down Percy's spine. "Calm down and sleep."

"I'm not tried," the sea prince said, contradicting himself by yawning.

The black eyed halfblood chuckled. "You have stressed so much you've worn yourself out," he mused the idea. "Now, please just sleep Percy. You'll feel better when you wake up." For extra affect, Nico untangled his fingers from Percy's hair and massaged his back, avoiding the small of his back.

Soon enough, the son of the sea god's breathing slowed, a light snore escaping his lips and a small smile on his face. For the first twenty minutes, Nico just watched the sea prince sleep. His soft breath fanned out against the dark one's arm, a sea breeze filling his nose. The ghost king ate it up. He never knew the sea could smell so sweet. Nonetheless, Hades' son forced himself away from the sea beauty. He had things to do and plans to make.

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

"Where are you taking me Nico?" Percy asked, for the hundredth or so time since they'd started moving. This time, the ghost king didn't answer, annoyance clear on his face. "Fine, you won't answer that question. I get that part, but... Are we there yet?"

Nico groaned. "Gods Percy, I knew you were annoying but I always thought Thalia had you beat." Hades' son grinned at the other's blindfolded eyes. "Today, I see I was wrong though."

"Hey!" Percy complained. "Thalia is way more annoying than I am. Besides, I remember when you were an annoying little kid! Don't you?" The sea prince cleared his throat. "'Are you really the son of Poseidon?' 'Can you surf well?' 'Do you and Thalia fight a lot since she's a daughter of Zeus?' 'If Annabeth's mother was Athena, goddess of wisdom, why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off the cliff?' 'Oh, is Annabeth your girlfriend?'" Percy said, giving a bad impression from when Nico was ten. "I about strangled you, you know?"

The ghost king chuckled. "I see that now," he admitted. "When I was a happy-go-lucky-kid I didn't realize that though."

"Seriously though," the sea prince said, his voice turning into a seriousness Nico never thought he could pull off. "It's Christmas and all I want to do is stay in your room and mope. Then, I want to eat one of Persephone's cakes, drink a gallon of milk, and forget that my mom is probably cry right now. Why are you insisting on pulling me around the Underworld, blindfolded?"

The Underworld's heir sighed. He didn't like when his sea prince was miserable, like he was now. Hopefully, all the planning he'd down would make up for it. "This is my present to you," the ghost king said, squeezing Percy's hand. "Now, stop whining and keep moving!"

Poseidon's son groaned, but didn't protest. He'd learned that Nico di Angelo wasn't a person to argue with. He was as stubborn as Annabeth was smart. In short, that meant he wouldn't be giving up bringing Percy anywhere, even if the older halfblood didn't want to go anyway. "It's not fair," the demigod decided to go for a different angle. "You got me a gift and I didn't get you one. It's not fair Neeks."

"I told you a thousand times not to call me that," the ghost king mumbled, but dropped it quickly. "You're gift to me is just being here."

"How so?" Percy cocked his head to the left. Some of his overgrown hair fell onto his blindfold.

Nico smiled, thinking about how Percy looked without the idiotic blindfold on to hide his memorizing green eyes. Whenever he was confused, the sea prince would cock his head to the left just enough for that silky black hair of his to fall into those sea green eyes. It made Percy look like adorable. And Nico loved watching it.

They stopped moving. "We're here," the black eyed demigod said. He pulled the blindfold off Percy, who pushed his hair out of his face and stared ahead of him, before cocking his head to the side again. Nico couldn't stop the smile as he saw Percy's confused look.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around. Percy saw houses, and people. Like, real, happy looking people. Nico rang the doorbell only a second later to be engulfed by the smell of floral perfume. Percy turned around and came face-to-face with a girl, around his age, that had long black hair and blue eyes.

"What do you know," she giggled, "Nico didn't lie to me."

Percy just stared at her. "Silena?" He said, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

Aphrodite's daughter giggled. "I live here Percy!" She pulled him into a hug. "And I'm so glad you and Nico could be here for Charlie and I's first Christmas party in Elysium." After a minute of chocking the sea prince with her embrace, Silena pulled away. "I'm going to tell Charlie you two are here!" She giggled before skipping off through the doorway.

Nico felt those green eyes staring at him before he looked "Yeah?" He grinned at his sea prince.

"Yeah?" Percy asked, his voice giving away his angry. "Yeah is all you can say after you bring me to fucking Elysium to a Christmas party hosted by the dead daughter of Aphrodite and her dead boyfriend, who's death was my fault! All you can say is yeah, Nico?"

Now, death's son was worried. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea, since Percy was having such a strong reaction to just seeing Silena. Plus, Poseidon's son didn't curse, that just was too dirty for him. Still, the ghost king went with the safe answer. "Yeah." Stupid, but still safe answer.

Percy lunged and, for a minute, Nico thought he was going to get strangled. Then, the sun-kissed arms wrapped around his neck and those long legs latched themselves around his waist. A huge grin was on the sea prince's face as he tangled his fingers into Nico's hair. "This is the best fucking present ever!" Percy yelled. Lost in his excitement, he kissed Nico, pulling back moments later when he realized what was going on. "Oops," Percy blushed. He tried to let go, jump off, only to find the ghost king had his hands on Percy's legs, holding him up. "Nico?"

The black eyed halfblood, eyes still glazed with lust, looked down to where Percy was pointing. "Oh," Nico, carefully, set Percy on the ground. He rubbed the back of his neck, sensing the awkwardness now thick in the air. "Why don't you go see what Silena has planned for us, how about that Perce?"

Poseidon's son nodded before slowly walking into Silena's house, Nico holding behind a little. Percy touched his lips, surprised with his own actions but more surprised with the feelings he got from it. What was wrong with him? Kissing his best friend?

"Percy!" Said demigod looked up at the call of his name. He saw Silena waving him over, on one side of her was Charles Beckendorf, the other side was a girl that looked strikingly similar to Silena, only with blonde hair. As Percy drew closer to the trio, he vaguely recognized the blonde as being Laurel, a daughter of Aphrodite's who died in The Battle for Olympus.

Silena slung an arm around the son of Poseidon once he'd made his way over. "You have to try my sister's cookies," she kissed Percy's cheek, turning him to the blonde. "Laurel, you know Percy. Percy, this is my little sister Laurel."

The fifteen year old looking blonde giggled before offering the living halfblood a cookie—which he took, not only because it looked delicious but because he felt bad—before she scurried away, giggling like a maniac.

"She's so in love with you, too bad you're taken," Aphrodite's daughter giggled. She turned Percy, yet again. "You know Percy, right Charlie?"

The African-American offered the younger boy a smile. "Of course I know him," he nodded to the sea prince. "I'd say good to see you, but considering the circumstances and where we are, I don't think it's that good."

Percy chuckled, even though he felt tremendous guilt with seeing the man he'd gotten killed. "Yeah," he said. "Not that great. But I'm really glad to see you're happy here, Beckendorf. After everything that happened and me just letting it happen—"

"Stop," Beckendorf held up a hand. "It's not your fault Perce." He had a sad smile on his face. "I made my choice. Now, well, Silena and I are happy here. Stop letting me ruin your life. You have enough to stress about now."

"Okay," Poseidon's son looked down at his feet.

Silena frowned, giving Charlie a look. The daughter of the love goddess didn't like that a member of her last love project was so sad, Silena had been all for "Percabeth". Sadly, now, she had different plans. "Look who came to claim his prize," she grinned at the dark heir approaching them, happy for a distraction. "Nico, why don't you introduce Percy to everyone?"

"Sure," the living demigod smiled. "If Percy wants." Before he'd finished, the sea prince had tugged out of Silena's arms and attached himself back to Nico. The son of the sea god found it too weird being surrounded by ghosts of his old friends. He loved it, seeing them again, but need to feel Nico's warmth, to know he wasn't the only living being here. Smirking, the ghost king wrapped his arm around Percy, pulling him away. "Come on Perce."

"Don't leave me alone here again," Percy whispered from under his friend's arm. "I can't stand to be alone in the realm of ghosts."

Hades' son smiled, giving his attraction's shoulder a squeeze. "I promise I'll never let you go," he said, more literally than Percy thought. "I'll never leave you alone as long as I am able too." The sea prince went to grin at his friend, only to freeze. Nico frowned. "What's wrong?"

"He's here," Percy whispered, memories flooding his brain.

Nico followed Percy's glace and found the laughing blonde that seemed to paralyze his sea prince. The blonde ghost looked up, feeling the green eyes staring at him, only to see Percy huddled under the ghost king's arm, trying to hide himself. "Ignore him," The son of Hades growled. Poseidon's son nodded, hiding his face in Nico's side. It wasn't the hateful memories that scared him, no, it was the ones before those, his confusing ones that would anger Nico.

"Percy," Luke said, coming to stand in front of the pair. He didn't acknowledge Nico. "Don't fucking tell me you died Jackson.

The sea god's son just kept his eyes closed, not wanting to face his old enemy.

A growl filled Nico's chest, finally catching the blonde's attention. "I'm guessing this is your doing di Angelo?" Luke asked, his face neutral but voice pissed off.

"My Christmas present to Percy," the ghost king spat. From the way Percy was acting, Nico just hated this guy more. "What do you want Castellan? Clearly, Percy does not want to see you."

Luke smirked, scar rippling. "Well, of course I wanted to make sure _my_ sea prince wasn't dead," his eyes twinkled with excitement as the growl in Nico's chest deepened. Percy was _his _sea prince. "Obviously, he's alive and well. Plus, he's found a fuck buddy. Hope you enjoy damaged goods di Angelo, because that's all he'll ever be." The blonde son of Hermes laughed before going back to the boy he was talking with before.

As Nico pulled Percy away, he barely noticed Silena storming over to the traitor, a pissed off look on her face. He did though, and the idea of Luke getting chewed out by the matchmaker's daughter gave the ghost king a satisfaction that he didn't think was possible. Hades' son couldn't waste thought on that, though, seeing Percy looked like he wanted to cry. Nico pulled his sea prince off into an ajar room.

"What was that about?" The dark heir asked, running his fingers through the other's hair, hoping to calm him.

Percy laughed nervously. "It was nothing," he tried to say, but Nico gave him a look. "Alright, so maybe Luke and I's past is a little tiny bit more complicated than I told anyone about."

"Define more complicated."

"Do I have to?" Percy whined.

"Yes."

"Fine," he sighed. "We may have shared a kiss or two before I knew he was evil." Now, it was the ghost king's turn to look annoyed. Panicked, the sea prince hurried to continue. "I mean, I was a little kid and he was the first person, besides my mom and Grover, that actually cared about me. And, I don't know Nico, I was really confused." The green eyed halfblood let his forehead fall onto his best friend's chest. "Don't hate me."

"I'd never hate you," was the immediate response. Nico wrapped his arms around the older boy, hugging him tightly. "I don't care what that asshole convinced you. Like you said, you were a confused kid, but you know better now." The ghost king rested his chin on Percy's hair. "You can't let him know how much he hurt you.

It was silent for sometime. All that could be heard was their shallow breathing and Percy's rapidly beating heart. Eventually, it slowed and his breathing evened until Percy was pulling away. "Thanks," he whispered, giving those brown eyes a little smile. "You're right. Now let's go out their and piss him off." The sea prince grabbed Nico's hand and tugged him back to the party.

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

"Hello Perseus," the spring goddess smiled, not even having to look back from her creation to know it was him.

The demigod couldn't stop the grin that came on his face as he walked into the kitchen. "How did you know it was me?" He asked his cousin.

Persephone throw a smile over her shoulder. "My husband carries a dark power around him, same with Nico—only not as evil. You, my cousin, are not like that. You're aura is positive, bright."

Percy rolled his eyes, sitting down at the island with his empty plate. "You can smell demigods like monsters, can't you?"

The goddess giggled. "You smell like the ocean," she turned towards him. She put a slice of blue chocolate cake on the boy's plate. Before he could question her, the young added, "Since you couldn't see your mother for this holiday, I decided to make something with one of her recipes."

Percy nodded, taking a bite. "Close, but no one can outdo my mom," he smiled.

Persephone nodded. "I guessed that," she turned back to her next project, healthy fruit cake for her own mother. "What is it you need of me Perseus? I know you didn't just come in here for more sweets, otherwise you would have sent my step-son."

Percy sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about something," he said.

When the halfblood didn't continue, Persephone turned around. She saw Perseus' face was bright red. "Continue," she nodded, stirring her batter.

Poseidon's son bite his lip, chewing on it so much it looked as if it would bleed. "It's about Nico," he confessed. "I, uh, I did something stupid today," he looked up at his immortal cousin, who nodded for him to go on. "It was in a fit of happiness and Nico acted really awkward afterward. Now, I'm feeling weird."

"What did you do?" Persephone rolled her eyes. "I can't give you advice if you don't give enough details.

"I kissed him," he blurted out. "Now I feel all weird when I'm around him. Like, my stomach tickles and I start blushing when he gives me one of those looks that says he knows what I'm thinking, even when I know he has no idea." The spring goddess laughed, making Percy blush more. "Stop laughing at me!" He pushed the plate aside and buried his face in his arms.

"I'm not laughing at you," the Hades' wife giggled. "It's just, you are so adorable." She ruffled the boy's hair.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" He all but begged.

She smiled at him. More than anything, Persephone wanted to tell Percy this was the first blossoms of love, but knew she couldn't rush anything. The little sea prince needed to discover what those feelings meant on his own, so he'd fall in love with her step-son and not try and deny the truth. So, she just gave him most of the truth. "Nothing is wrong with you dear," she pushed his plate into his hands. "Now go, Nico will be waiting for you."

Percy's face fell and he looked like a kicked puppy. "Please, Lady Persephone, can you tell me anything?"

She grabbed his chin, looking the halfblood straight in the eyes. "Don't doubt yourself and know Nico will never hurt you," she released his chin. "You'll understand soon, now let's go. Our boys are waiting for us." The goddess patted Percy's back before leading him back to the living room, where Hades and Nico would be waiting for them with last minute gifts. Since, that's how it was every gift-giving holiday.

**The long awaited chapter :3 Tell me, is it moving too fast? I'm trying to make it seem as real as possible with fanfiction, but you can never be too sure.**

**On a side note, you know what I noticed? Almost all flamers don't have an account and/or aren't signed in. Therefore you can't PM them with a piece of your mind. It just pisses me off more! Sorry, just a little thought.**

**Thanks for reading :3**

**~Goddess of the Mutliverses**


	4. Burdens

**Finished the last two seasons of the Soul Eater anime today then read some Kid/Soul yaoi and I'm back on track! ^-^" Yaaah! I'm so freaking happy!**

**Warning: There is a little stronger language in this chapter than I normally use. Just a warning.**

* * *

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

_**Burdens**_

Percy giggled. Bubbles, who would have thought that would be his weakness. He was laying on Nico's bed—well, it was his and Nico's bed now that he was trapped—blowing bubbles. Like, the little kid bubbles that you could buy at any local Walmart. No matter what kind of bubbles they were, Percy loved blowing and popping them.

"You're such a little kid," Nico rolled his eyes. He sat on the end of his bed.

Percy blew another bubble then rolled his head on its side to glare at Nico. "You're the one who got me these bubbles for Christmas," he smirked. "Therefore, you are the one who is inspiring me to be child like."

Again, Nico rolled his eyes. "Here," he tossed Percy something, which Poseidon's son caught, while trying not to spill the container of bubble sod. "Hermes brought that for you. My father asked me to deliver it."

Scrunching his eyebrows together, the sea's heir closed his toy—setting it aside—and looked at the small package. It was no larger than the size of a pack of cards and covered in sparkly blue paper. If it was held into the light, the paper would glare back at you, like the sea. "It's from my dad," Percy decided. He tore the covering off, not caring that it was beautiful, trying to find the treasure that was inside. The sea prince held up a necklace.

"Your father sent you jewelry?" Nico question, raising an eyebrow.

Percy shrugged. "I guess." He ran his fingers over the shark's tooth weighing down the string. His fingers moved to the smooth, multicolored coral beside it. It really was a beautiful piece of jewelry. "I think it's Poseidon's way of telling me not to lose hope. That if a shark's tooth can look beautiful, anything is possible."

The ghost king glared at that said necklace. "Yeah," he muttered, clenching his teeth together. "That's Poseidon's way of telling you never to lose hope." Just what he need, his sea prince's father telling him that he would get out of here soon. Out of the underworld and away from the ghost king.

Percy sighed and wrapped the necklace back up in its paper. He put it into the nightstand's drawer and closed it away. Poseidon's son then preceded to blow bubbles again.

"You're not going to wear your father's gift?" Nico asked.

The green eyed halfblood shook his head. "No," he blew another bubble, "I already wear my camp necklace and another one will just get into the way." A storm of bubbles went into the air, which the sea prince proceeded to pop, a childish smile and laugh coming from him.

Nico smiled, so he wouldn't lose Percy as quickly as he had thought. "What would you like to do for New Year's?" He laid beside Percy and played with the soft hair, which had become a favorite passed time of his.

"I'd like to watch the ball drop with my mom, but since I can't do that I suppose I'll just hang out with you," The sea prince offered Nico a smile, to show he was only joking. "Really, though, I'd like us to just hang out. I don't want to go to another party in Elysium, I don't want to hang out with your dad and Persephone, I _especially_ don't want to see Luke again. Just you and me, Neeks."

"Of course," Nico nodded. He really wanted to ask about the Luke thing, though. It was obvious something had happened, from what the traitor had said and from the fact Percy was bringing it up. His black eyes twinkled as he thought of the perfect place to go to celebrate the new year. "I have an idea."

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

"You don't have to blindfold me again, right Nico?" Percy asked. He finished buttoning up his coat. Or—a better description would be—Nico's old coat, why'd he have to get so freaking big?

Nico chuckled and put a hat on his sea prince's head. "No, but you'll have to bundle up. It gets cold in the Underworld at night," Nico zipped up his own hoodie.

Percy frowned. "Why don't you have to wear a big coat like me?" He whined. Now, more than ever, was he feeling like a little child. Nico had _insisted _that Poseidon's son put on layers, even a hat that covered his ears, then the ghost king wore nothing but a hoodie and black beanie hat.

Hades' son couldn't keep the smile from his face. "I'm used to the cool temperatures, you are not. Now, stop complaining unless you want me to treat you like a child," he chuckled. Nico took Percy's gloved hand. "Now come on, I will show you one of my favorite places in this realm."

After ten or so minutes of wondering through the halls of Hades' palace, Percy became agitated. "Are we there yet?" He whined. "All these layers are getting hot!"

The ghost king looked back at the other and rolled his eyes. "You're such a child," he turned to open the door. "That I love," Nico muttered under his breath.

"What?"

Ignoring the question, Nico pulled open the door. "We're here," The black eyed demigod smiled.

Percy gasped. "I thought plants couldn't grow in the Underworld," Poseidon's son mused as he walked out on the path of shiny black rocks. The demigod pulled off a glove and reached out to touch a purple flower that he didn't know the name of. "So soft," Percy purred.

"Yes," the son of Hades walked up behind his crush and plucked a blue flower. "This is recent, within the last century actually. Persephone figured out how to grow them down here and my father immediately went to work at making this space for her." He pulled off Percy's hat—forgetting the cold air—and placed the blue flower behind the other's ear. "I'll show you what Persephone's garden was before this when you're finished looking."

The sea prince nodded, looking up to meet his friend's eyes. As he glanced into the deep black eyes, he couldn't stop himself from staring. Nico's eyes were a sight-to-see, or at least Percy thought so. Darker than Tartarus brown—almost black—and so deep they could hold space. The sea prince had learned to love them, even before he became this confused.

But Percy still felt that nagging piece of manhood in the back of his brain telling him that this was weird. Telling him to stop acting like a girl.

The sea god's son decided to change the subject. "I wish I knew the names to all these flowers," he still found it impossible to pull away from those eyes, "My mom would know all of them."

Nico smiled, nudged the sea prince's shoulders. "I bet she would," he chuckled, taking it as his duty to be the first to look away. "I knew you'd be into all this flower stuff. You're too much like Persephone." The ghost king walked passed Percy, brushing his shoulder.

The son of the sea god turned red while he tired to catch up with his best friend. "You're saying I'm like a girl?" He asked. Nico just shrugged, stuffing Percy's hat into the coat's pocket. The red on the sea prince's cheeks deepened. "I'm a girl, right?"

Hades' son let out a snort. "Perce, you're a guy. I am one hundred percent sure of that." The Italian threw a grin over at his friend, who he was slowly getting taller than.

An imaged of himself in a skirt with Nico holding him popped into Percy's head. "Too bad," the sea prince muttered to himself. "Guess that options out."

Nico raised an eyebrow at the other halfblood. At the mention of the sea prince being a girl, his best friend suddenly became sad. It worried the ghost king. "Do you want to be a girl?"

This time, it was Percy's turn to shrug. "If I was a girl maybe those stupid fantasies would make sense," he whispered, just low enough for the ghost king not to hear more that jumbled words. _Just go with it_, his gut kept telling him. Well, Percy knew his gut wasn't _usually _wrong. "Where are we going now?"

"Persephone's first garden," Hades' son nodded in front of him.

Again, Percy's eyes widened and he gasped. "They're flowers. Made out of jewels." He turned to his best friend, green eyes large. "How is that possible?"

Again, the ghost king found himself laughing at the older male. "Anything is possible when the gods still exist," he chuckled, taking a seat in the solid gold swing. The son of Poseidon sat beside him, running his ungloved hands across the gold chain.

"I never thought I'd touch real, solid gold," he said, before turning his attention to Persephone's gem flowers. "I'm afraid to touch them." His free hand, the one still running on the smooth bench part, wondered to Nico's. He firmly gripped onto the son of death's hand, offering it a squeeze.

Nico smiled, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the sign of affection. It was obvious the sea prince was shy, and still trying to deny what his heart was obviously starting to feel. Percy just needed time. "If you ever wanted to see some kind of gold or silver or anything like that I could have showed you. My father is the god of riches and everything beneath the earth as well as the dead."

Poseidon's son meant Nico's eyes, then smiled. "I guess I forgot," he laughed. Percy throw his head back, feeling carefree for just a few moments in time. "It wasn't as great as if you and I went to New York and saw the ball drop, but this was fun. Thanks for showing me."

A Cheshire cat's grin fell on Nico's face. "Oh, but this isn't all. I have one more plan for our night." The ghost king squeezed Percy's hand before pulling him off the swing. They took off running down the black pebble path, the sea prince smiling softly as he saw the carefree Nico he missed.

Since Bianca's death, the younger demigod had been withdrawn and depressing. Sure, in the last few months Nico had been more open, if only to Percy, but still more open. The sea prince hadn't understood it completely but welcomed it eagerly. Poseidon's son liked when his best friend would come to camp and hang out with him, falling into the background when anyone besides Rachel or Clarisse came by. Even more, Percy loved when Nico would pop up in his bedroom after school. Annabeth didn't know about it, but the two boys would spend ours just hang around New York then eat dinner at the Jackson home.

The son of Poseidon had come to a point where when Nico didn't show up every few days he would become worried sick. His mother would tell him it would be fine, Nico was just wondering like always, even though she was secretly worried too. The ghost king would show up on Percy's fire escape the next day with something extremely cool, his way of silently apologizing for disappearing.

Even though Percy would act as if he didn't care, that it was okay for Hades' son to do that, even though it wasn't at all. Whenever Nico would disappear for more than three days Percy's heart would speed up and he'd fail more test than usual. He would pace his room and not answer when Annabeth tried to call. It worried his mom to bits, even thought she understood why. No matter how much Percy begged, Mrs. Blofis wouldn't tell her son why he acted this way. "You'll understand soon."

"Persephone told me the same thing," Percy muttered to himself, forgetting about Nico entirely. "Maybe I need to rethink some stuff." The sea prince could feel the depression he'd had when he'd first arrived in the Underworld falling onto him again. Maybe, hopefully, his ghost king would be able to pull him out of this too.

A chill went down Percy's spine, causing him to look up. His blood ran cold. "Nico."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you take me here?" The sea prince asked as he looked out at the broken dreams of the river Styx. A freezing breeze seemed to run over his body, even though no wind blew. Percy tugged on his coat, huddling into himself and subconsciously took a step towards Nico. Now, the sea prince understood why he'd been told to put on so many layers. This section of the Underworld would freeze even the warmest hearts.

"Did you know the word 'styx' actually means hate," Nico cocked his head to the side. "It's the river of hate. It's filled with the lost dreams and broken hopes of all mortals who have ever crossed it. I guess that's why I brought you here. I know you carry a lot of burden, can see it in your eyes, and want to get some of it off your shoulders."

It took Poseidon's son a moment, but he realized what Nico wanted. "You want me to tell you what happen between me and Luke." For once, Percy didn't feel in the dark. He wasn't missing the obvious. He understood what his best friend wanted, and didn't want to give it to him.

"That's one of them," the ghost king shrugged. "You've never told anyone the truth about that, have you? You've carried your secrets by yourself for so long." Nico looked over at his friend, waiting for Percy to meet his eyes. "I will not tell anyone, I swear that. You can trust me Percy, I haven't lied to you about something this serious yet and never plan on it. I just want to help you."

The sea prince sighed, closed his eyes, opened them again, then sighed again. He sat down on the rocky shore, looking out at the dark waters. Nico quickly followed his lead, sitting beside the boy. They stayed silent, with Hades' son staring at Percy, who was staring at the water. A crystal glistened at the corner of Percy's eye, falling down the tanned cheek and dropping onto dark rocks. It was the first time Nico had actually seen Percy cry.

"I'll never say this again," the hero whispered. "I'll never admit it to anyone else, I'll never talk about it again. I'm telling you this once, and only because it is almost midnight and it would be nice to not feel so much pressure anymore." Sad green eyed looked over at the ghost king's. "Got it Nico?"

The Italian nodded. "I understand. I won't ask about it again after now." He offered Percy a hand, a source of comfort. The sea prince only shook his head, muttering "not now."

After another few minutes of silence, Percy took a deep breath. "I lied, to a lot of people. Annabeth wasn't exactly my first romantic relationship." He started fidgeting with his fingers, as if just the thought made him uneasy. "I'm not sure how it started, but it did. Luke was just that kind of person, you know? He swept me away and I was on cloud nine. I didn't get down until he tried to kill me at the end of the summer, even then I still didn't want to believe it."

The ghost king eyed the older halfblood suspiciously. "What happened, exactly, Percy?"

A harsh laugh made its way out of the sea prince's smooth lips. "Isn't it obvious? I could have even figured this one out." He turned to Nico, green eyed hard and pained. "I was a naive little boy and Luke was the older guy who showed me what was right. Put two and two together Nico and what do you get."

"He hurt you." It wasn't a question, the ghost king knew now.

Percy snorted. "I put it on myself. I was practically asking to be fucked."

At that point, Nico knew the real pain that his sea prince was feeling. Percy never cursed, never. The older demigod just couldn't find it in himself, no matter how much the Stolls brothers or the ghost king himself slipped cuss words into conversations. The son of Hades pulled his friend into a hug. He didn't care if Percy resisted, he would not let go of the sea prince now, he needed to be reassured that it wasn't his fault.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you dare talk down on yourself like that," Death's son ordered. "You are not some used toy. Percy, you are a lot fucking more than that. You're a hero. You saved millions of people. Not to mention you saved me." The sea prince lifted his head, tilting it to the side in confusion. "You never gave up on me Percy. No matter how much I wanted you dead, or how much I blamed you. Even when I put you endanger you still had faith that I would do the right thing in the end. Your faith in me made me see the light again. It pulled me the right way."

The sea prince's mouth opened, then shut again, then fell open. For a second, he looked like the fish that commonly spoke to him. "I never knew you felt that way," Percy finally settled on. Nico shrugged, another cold blast shot threw them. Poseidon's son shivered and pulled himself closer to the other demigod. "Thank you for this but can we go now? I'm really cold."

The ghost king nodded then kissed Percy's head. "Let's go back now, you've had enough for tonight." Nico lifted Percy up like a child, one arm under the knees the other under the neck. The sea prince wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, not wanting to fall.

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

Percy curled up closer to Nico. Since they had left, the temperature of palace had dropped drastically. The two boys were still in their hoodies and jeans as they huddled under the blankets, trying to share as much body heat as possible. The cool air seemed to affect the sea prince more than it did the ghost king, though. The older one shivered, clawing at Nico's jacket and pushing his face into the warm chest.

"Yyyooour dddaadd's an ass," Percy stuttered, teeth chattering from the cold.

Nico sighed. He reached over and grabbed a heating blanket he'd found. The ghost king pulled it beneath the comforter and wrapped Percy in it. "Better?" The sea prince nodded, resting his head on Nico's chest. Hades' son smiled and rubbed circles into the other's back.

"You never," Poseidon's son yawned, "told me any of your burdens." He yawned again.

"You wouldn't want to know," his hands ran through the silky hair.

Another yawn. "Of course I do," his voice showed how tired he actually was. The heat was really affecting the sea prince. "Tell me one of your burdens, a secret you haven't told me yet."

The ghost king nodded. "Alright, if you really want to know." He couldn't deny Percy anything. The kid, he would just be the death of him. "I'm in love with you," Nico finally said after a minute.

He waiting for Percy to shot up. Waited for the sea prince to pull away and say how disgusting that was. Remind Nico that he had a girlfriend. When it didn't happen, the ghost king worried that maybe the older demigod was in shock.

Then he heard light snoring and knew what had happened.

Percy had fallen asleep before Nico had gotten the courage to actually say it. His secret was not revealed, the sea prince was still in the dark. All was right in the world again.

Yet, the ghost king wished Percy hadn't been so tired. Maybe then his burden wouldn't crush his chest as much anymore. The sea prince would know Nico's true feelings and he'd either accept them or hate his best friend for them. Either way was better than this lie.

The clock on the nightstand glowed twelve. Midnight. A new year. A new chance. "Happy New Year Percy," Nico whispered. He kissed the demigod's forehead. "I promise, I'll tell you how I feel this year. I swear on my sister. Goodnight now." Nico closed his eyes and allowed Hypnos to take his consciousness and Morpheus to allow the ghost king to be lost in dreams.

* * *

**This chapter kicked my freaking ass! Until today I had about six paragraphs done! Wow, am I ever greatful for inspiring yaoi...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	5. Because it's Love

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

_**Because it's Love**_

"I'm in love with you."

Green eyes blinked. Once, twice, three times. Then, a small smile crept onto Percy's face. His eyes shined as he looked up into black, before throwing his arms around the ghost king's neck. Their lips cursed together and the sea prince swore he could see stars as his eyelids closed. He started to turned to where he was laying on his back with Nico on top of him. The ghost king's hand started to...

"Percy!"

The sea prince shook his head, messy hair flying around. He lifted his head until his eyes meant Nico's.

The ghost king rolled his eyes. "This is the fourth, and last, time I'm going to ask you," he teased. "Do you want your eggs scrambled?"

"Yeah," Percy said, a little surprised. "Sure, I'll take them scrambled." Nico stared for a second, but shrugged and turned back to the stove.

January seventh. A whole week since the sea prince had told Nico his largest burden. That didn't stop Percy from getting another one, though. The old 'I feel asleep' trick always worked on everyone, because Percy wouldn't try to fool people. No, too nice for that. Poseidon's son chuckled, how many times had he pretended to be asleep to get out of awkward moments?

He shook his head again. That wasn't the point. The point was he'd pretended to fall asleep on Nico. What an idiot move. Now the dreams wouldn't stop, nor would the daydreams and fantasies.

"_I'm in love with you."_

Percy had frozen. It shocked him. He'd never dealt with something like this, it wasn't something he could handle. So, Poseidon's son did the only safe thing he could think of, he snored, pretended to have fallen asleep. It had been believable, considering the stressful day, and Nico hadn't questioned it. Now, the sea prince was stuck knowing his best friend loved him.

And he might feel the same.

The idea ate him alive. It wasn't like any kind of feeling Percy had ever felt before. The sea prince snorted, _If I'd really been in love with Annabeth, it didn't feel like this._ It was all a lie, nothing he knew could be true. If it was then he'd understand this. Poseidon's son would understand why he kept having strange dreams about his best friend, why Nico was the only thing on his mind.

So, he sulked. That's all Percy felt he could do. He just let it happen and dealt with them. The halfblood knew his friend was worried, but there wasn't much he could do about it. If he'd told Nico how he really felt, the son of Hades might be mad at Percy for pretending to have been asleep. On the other hand, the son of Poseidon knew that if he kept silent like this, kept his feelings to himself, he'd eat himself alive.

It was a lose-lose situation for Percy, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

The sea prince had been acting strange lately and it worried the ghost king to no end. Before, Percy would just zone out a lot, which wasn't uncommon for someone who was under stress. Now, though, January was ending and Poseidon's son still hadn't relaxed, not once. He was always tense and fidgety. The hero had even started mumbling to himself.

Nico would have let it go, if the dreams hadn't started.

Almost every night, Hades' son would find Percy awake in the middle of the night. He was always panting and sweating the oceans his father controlled. Most of the time—about three out of five times—it would be from a nightmare, resulting in Percy laying awake for hours too afraid to sleep. On some occasions, though, Percy Jackson would wake up aroused. Those were the ghost king's favorite times, even if the older boy wasn't getting any sleep.

Percy would shot upright in bed, shaking it enough to awake Nico. He would be panting and have sweat pouring down his face. Then, after catching his breath, would freeze in place, lifting the covers. He'd gulp before looking over at his friend to make sure he was not awakened. Once sure of this, Percy then would slowly creep out of bed and sneak into the bathroom. Nico would heard muffled moans until ten or so minutes later Percy would snake back into bed, falling asleep sometime later.

While the ghost king did enjoy hearing his sea prince make those noises, he'd rather be the one causing it. Plus, Percy being dog tired didn't help push Nico's plans forward. Meaning the older demigod's wet dreams and nightmares needed to stop.

Hades stepped into the room. "Did he fall asleep?" The god asked his son. Nico looked up from his spot on the couch and nodded. The death god sighed, taking a seat in the chair beside his son. "So, nightmares?"

Again, the ghost king nodded. "Along with a few wet dreams," he said, not even looking up from the sea prince's head rest on his lap. Nico softly ran his fingers through Percy's soft hair, trying to relax him enough to make any threatening nightmare go away. The dark prince noted the purple rings under the eyes of the older godling. They were much to dark to be new, meaning they had been there for days, going unnoticed. "His health is getting worse because of it." Though Nico was completely against his idea, if it helped Percy he would try it. "Perhaps we should call in Apollo? To check Percy's health?"

Hades hesitated, looking back to his son and nephew. Nico looked pale, from the stress of worrying about Poseidon's child. Percy, though, he was far worse than the god's son. The sea's heir had lost a lot of his color and the large purple circles under his green eyes didn't help. Hades even saw things his son missed, like the slight shaking of the boy's body. Perhaps the Underworld was taking it's toll on the boy. This—slightly over a month—was the longest any mortal, besides Hades' own children, had spent in the Underworld after all. Perhaps having that annoying doctor check on his captive would be a good idea.

"Twenty-four hours," the death god finally decided. "If you can not improve Perseus's health within twenty-four hours I shall see if Apollo is willing to come down." Hades stood, leaving the room. He paused in the doorway. "Remember, though, you are not the only male who has occupied themselves with thoughts of Percy."

Nico had a sharp intake in breath. "Yes, father. I will do my best to make him better."

Hades smirked. Give that boy a chance to keep the sea prince to himself and he would take it. "Very well," with that, the god left the two alone.

The ghost king turned back to the deteriorating sea prince. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" The younger one asked, letting the hand in his crush's hair wonder down to the sunken in cheeks. In Percy's tired state, he'd refused to eat as well. "Do you want to torture me?" The Italian's other hand ran down the hero's chest, circling his navel before skimming over the skin just above the waist of Percy's jeans. The ghost king leaned down until he was only inches from his sea prince's face. "You hate me don't you?"

At hearing the smooth voice, green eyes fluttered open. Percy's mouth opened slightly, pink tongue darting out to lick his full lips. "Nico," he moaned after a minute. The son of the sea's hand lifted, thumb running over the other's bottom lip. "I could never hate you my dark prince."

Shock had long ago taken over the ghost king's body. He had not expected the sea prince to awaken at the very moment, let alone awake at all. Now, the way he was acting, with his angel like touches, sent a heated shiver throughout Nico's body.

Percy chuckled. "So sweet," he mused before closing the few inches and touching his lips to Nico's. The sea prince wrapped his arms around the ghost king's neck and entangled his slender fingers into the night black hair.

With the sea prince's eagerness, Nico didn't stop himself anymore. He pulled his long time crush into a sitting position on his lap. Percy pulled himself to where he was straddling the younger one's waist. Then, Poseidon's son did something Nico didn't expect to happen. He parted his lips, willing Nico to kiss him deeper. Of course, the ghost king gladly did.

The darker one ran his hands across the hem of the other's shirt. Without even questioning him, Percy pulled back and tugged his shirt off before reconnecting their lips for a short kiss. Nico's mouth found it's way to the sea prince's neck—hands wondering to his lower back—successfully getting the most sinful sounds to leave those soft, pink lips.

"I'm gonna wake up now," Percy moaned.

"Mhm," Nico muttered, not taking his lips away from the sea god's son's neck. "What was that you said _amore_?" He said smoothly, his Italian accent coming out with the familiar words.

The sea prince gasped as he felt the ghost king's teeth scrap over the sensitive skin where his jaw and neck connected. "I love when you talk like that to me," Percy basically purred. "That means I'll wake up soon. I hope I'm not this hard then."

That made Nico pause. _Wake up?_ Then he understood.

The ghost king pushed Percy away from him. A pout formed on the sea prince's full lips as he tried to attack Nico's lips again. "Don't waste time!" The son of Poseidon insisted. "I know this won't happen once I actually fall back asleep. I'll just have a nightmare then."

"That's the only reason you're making out with me," Nico muttered. "Because you think you're dreaming."

Percy just stared at the dark prince for a minute. As his eyes became less fogged with lust, the gears in his brain moving again, he asked, "I'm not dreaming?" His voice quivered, as if he was afraid of the answer. Still, Nico nodded. "Oh gods!" The sea prince jumped back, landing on the floor with a thud, afraid that the ghost king would feel his hard on. "Oh gods!" He continued to yell as he fanatically searched for his shirt. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, if I was in my right mind, I wouldn't have."

The ghost king grabbed the older demigod's chin, successfully stopping him and forcing him to look up. "Stop, calm down. Now breath," Nico paused, letting Percy do as he was told. The ghost king then grabbed the green eyed beauty and carefully sat him on his lap. "Now, tell me. I'm the one you've been dreaming about for almost a month now?"

Poseidon's son blushed and looked away. "Kinda," he answered. Percy stayed silent as a large grin fell on Nico's face. He moved to get himself out of death's son's grip. "I'm sorry," the sea prince muttered once he was standing.

The taller one shook his head, trying—unsuccessfully—to eliminate the images of his sea prince from his head. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "You shouldn't be apologizing for your feelings, I just wish you'd acted on them earlier. I feel the same way, if you hadn't figured that out."

The sea prince shifted from one foot to another. "Umm, you see Nico," he bite his lip, afraid. How would he react. "You know on New Year's, how you were telling me one of your burdens?"

Nico nodded, chuckling at the irony of it. "Of course. It was that I loved you, by the way." The ghost king continued to smile and laugh. This had to be the best day of his overly long life.

"I know."

"Yeah, now." The dark prince reached out to pull Percy back, but the sea prince dodged him.

"No," Percy took another step back. "I mean I knew. I wasn't really sleeping. I just pretended because I was shocked and didn't know what to do. I'm really sorry, Nico." The green eyed halfblood continued to step back, he didn't want Nico to be angry with him. In fact, Percy didn't want to be in this situation in the first place. His feelings, he still didn't fully understand them, they were just clusters of strange things he didn't understand. The sea prince wasn't planning on telling Nico about them, no, it was better just staying quiet. Then he'd never have to hurt the people he loved.

"Percy," the ghost king said. He lifted his head, noticed that his father's prisoner was slowly making his way to the door. "Percy, don't run from me. I can tell you're scared, and probably confused, but you have to face this." Nico stood and the sea prince turned on his heels and took off. "Percy!" Hades' son immediately ran after him.

_I'm not mad at you_. Nico wanted to scream. _I don't hate you for keeping this from me. I can see it in your eyes, you're afraid. You probably never felt like this before, don't know how to deal with it. That makes you afraid, but you shouldn't be. You shouldn't run from me, Percy. You need to face my feelings for you or you'll never get better. Those nightmares you have will get worse and you'll kill yourself._

"No," the ghost king whispered. His legs stopped moving. He couldn't run after him. Running after the sea prince and forcing him to face what he's fearing won't do either of them good. "I will never hate you. Know that."

Percy wasn't sure how long he'd been running when he finally collapsed. He panted, desperately trying to get the air back in his lungs. The dead grass crunched beneath him, confirming that he was still in the Fields of Asphodel. His leg muscles were on fire, he'd run so fast.

"I just couldn't face him," the sea prince told himself. "What if he is mad at me because I didn't tell him I had feelings like this?" He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the blackness anymore. "Is this love?"

Was it? Was Poseidon's favorite child finally falling in love? Real love, not the kind he felt for Annabeth.

"No," Percy rolled on his side, eyes still closed, "I didn't love Annabeth like that. She's like a sister, my best friend. This feeling isn't like what I feel for her, or even what I felt for Rachel!"

He groaned. "I've never kissed Annabeth like that." No. Percy knew he'd never kissed anyone like that before. Nico, when Nico kissed him, the sea prince just lost everything. He didn't have to think about if it was okay to pull on the other's hair, or if it would be alright to open his mouth. Poseidon's son just knew that the ghost king wouldn't mind. He knew that Nico was okay with him leaving marks and making noise.

"I just knew." Percy blinked, feeling his eyes fill with water. "I don't get why I want to cry. Is it because I'm scared? Scared of what?"

_Scared of Nico hating me._

_Scared of him rejecting me._

_Scared that I'll lose him._

_Scared that I feel too much for him._

_Just afraid!_

"Uhg!" The halfblood shot up to a sitting position. He buried his face in his hands. "Why am I so scared! I shouldn't be afraid like this. I fought Ares, I came near to death more than enough, I faced Kronos and won! Why does this feeling scare me so much!"

_Because it's love_.

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

Slowly, the sea prince made his way back into their room. He hesitated at the door. Would Nico be in there? It didn't matter, he had to take the chance.

"You enjoy your walk?"

Percy raised his green eyes to meet the dark ones. He stopped a few feet away from where the ghost king was standing. "Not really," the eldest admitted.

They were silent.

"You aren't hurt, are you?"

Poseidon's son shook his head. "No," he answered. "I'm perfectly fine."

They were quiet again.

This is what Nico feared. Once their real feelings got out that they wouldn't be the same. No, after this they could never be the same again. Whether they were better or worse was up to Percy. It seemed that the sea prince wasn't going to accept the feelings death's son had for him, which meant that their friendship would suffer. No, they wouldn't have a friendship any longer, it would be forever awkward because of these feelings.

"I'm not going to run."

Nico looked up. "What?"

Percy looked him in the eyes. "I will not run anymore," he repeated. "I don't understand them, Nico, I really don't. I know that they're important, and that you understand them but I don't. The thing is, though, I won't run away from them anymore. I'm stronger than that. So, Nico, where do we go from here?"

The ghost king shook his head. "I don't know Percy. I just don't know." He rubbed his neck, nervous. Nico hadn't planned this far. All he knew was that he was going to get Percy to fall in love with him, not what he would do after the sea prince did.

Poseidon's son nodded, quickly closing the gap between him and the taller teen. "Well, can I," he paused, his nervousness taking over. "Never mind."

Nico looked back at his friend. "No, tell me."

Percy's face flushed bright red. "Can I, uh," he looked down at his feet, "kiss you again?" The sea prince messed with the hem of his t-shirt, afraid of rejection.

Nico just laughed. He cupped Percy cheek, raising his face. "You don't even have to ask," the ghost king smiled before leaning down to kiss the smaller boy, who quickly wrapped his arms around the taller.

* * *

**For the people who watch/red _Soul Eater_, did you think Percy was kinda acting like Chorna too?**

**Anyways, just had to ask that. To the point, I'm sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the others. I just couldn't find a lot to add to it. Also, on another note, _amore _means love in Italian. Figured I'd tell you that.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	6. Papermoon

**Uhg. I've been avoiding this chapter because I knew it would be short... I hate short chapters, they annoy me...**

**The title of this chapter is a song I was listening to while writing it.**

* * *

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

_**Papermoon**_

"What movie?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know, you pick." He let his head drop off the couch, looking at Nico upside down.

Nico rolled his eyes. "You know, if I pick the movie the moment it starts you'll get scared and asked me to change it," the ghost king explained, already knowing Percy too well.

"No, no," Poseidon's son said. He turned onto his stomach, trying to get the blood back to the rest of his body. "I won't complain this time. Just pick."

"So something scary, maybe _Paranormal Activity 3_?" Hades' son asked, already knowing the reaction he would get. They had been going on for about ten minutes of which movie to watch and each time Nico would give a suggestion, Percy would come around saying "Now do you really want to watch that?" Of course, this would make Nico choose a different movie, only to get the same answer.

"Now do you really want to watch that?" Percy asked, tilting his head to the side in the most adorable way.

Nico had to tear his eyes away from that face, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist just staring for long. Sighing, the ghost king knew the movie they would end up watching, even if he'd tried to avoid it. "_The Little Mermaid_?" He groaned.

"That sounds good," the sea prince grinned. "Now put it in and get back over here." He patted the couch beneath him.

"Demanding much?" Nico muttered, putting the movie in the player. "Just because we're 'sort of' going out doesn't mean you are allowed to boss me around." He walked over, eying the older boy whom refused to admit they were in a real relationship.

Percy sighed, sitting up so to allow Nico to sit. The black eyed boy sat, pulling Percy onto his lap. "I'm allowed to boss you around as much as I want," he grumbled, laying his head on Nico's shoulder, listening as the movie previews began.

"What makes you think that?" Hades' son chuckled, wrapping his arms securely around his sea prince's waist. This did not go without Percy flinching, still surprised by the little gestures Nico did.

The sea prince, lazy grin on his face, looked up at Nico with half-lidded eyed through strands of his dark hair. "Because I can do this." He softly pressed their lips together, slowly sliding a hand up to tangle into Nico's hair.

The younger one reacted immediately, turning Percy around to face him and adding more pressure to the kiss. He took the sea prince's bottom lip in his mouth, nibbling it softly as Percy's hands ran through his hair. Suddenly, Percy pulled away, leaving Nico with his mouth parted and a confused light in his eyes.

A wicked smirk broke out on the son of sea god's lips. "I can do that," he said stupidly. Nico just glared at him, wondering where Percy had learned to be so mischievous. "Hermes," the sea prince said, as if reading the other's mind, "he thought me a few tricks, if you are wondering."

Nico groaned, "I should have expected no less." He rolled his onyx eyes. "Now, you won't leave me hanging like that, will you?" He rolled them over to where he was laying on top of Percy, who had his back pressed against the cushions. Nico pushed Percy's wrists above his head.

The sea prince shrugged the best he could with his arms above him. "I suppose I could," he muttered. Percy looked up at the ghost king with a stupid grin. "But I won't." He pushed forward to kiss the other demigod, only to find the lips just out of reach. "Nico," the older one whined, "You're kidding?"

The black eyed halfblood shook his head. "Nope," he began sucking on Percy's neck. "I'm going to tease you for a while Perce." Nico ran his tongue up the green eyed one's neck, successfully sending a shiver though Percy's body.

"N—Nico!" Percy whined. "Just stop, please."

Hades' son blew into the sea prince's ear. "No," he said before taking the earlobe in his mouth.

Percy cried out when he felt Nico bite his ear, turning his head to the side in a sad attempt to get away. "Nico." Percy froze.

"What's wrong Perce?" The ghost king asked, noticing the stillness. When there was no answer, Nico became worried. "Seriously Percy, what's wrong?"

Poseidon's son turned his head to look back at Nico. "The movie's on Neeks." He motioned to the screen. "Can we please watch it?I haven't seen _The Little Mermaid_ in months," Percy begged.

Sighing, Nico shifted to where he was laying with Percy beside him. He circled his arms around the older demigod's waist. "You're lucky I love you," the ghost king whispered.

"I know." Percy gave a noise resembling a squeal when he felt Nico's lips ghost over his neck, leaving kisses. He intertwined their fingers and gave Hades' son a soft kiss.

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

"Nico," the sea prince whispered.

"What is it?" Nico asked in a tried voice. He tightened his grip around Percy's waist so no one could snatch him away. "Why are you still awake? Go to bed."

Percy lifted his head from Nico's chest and brought his sea green eyes to look up at the ghost king's lidded ones. "I'm serious Nico. Please, wake up a little."

Regretfully, the shadow prince peeled his eyes open to find the green irises staring into his. "Alright Perce, I'm somewhat awake. Now, what is it you want?" Nico hissed, only to regret it a moment later when he saw the hurt look on his sea prince's face. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just tired. So, please, just tell me what it is so I can go back to sleep."

Nodding, Poseidon's son bite his lip, a sign of his true worry. "It's just—" He cut himself off, looking away. "You know what, never mind. I'll tell you in the morning."

Nico sighed. He leaned down and kissed Percy lightly, using his tongue to force Percy's teeth away from the bottom lip. "Don't do that, you'll split your lip," he said once he had pulled back. "Now, what is it?"

Percy went to bite his lip, only stopping when he remembered what Nico had just said. "I'm worried," he confessed. "When I finally get out of here, back to camp, what will everyone think? I mean, I know that I'll break up with Annabeth once we get back—because I don't love her like that—but when they see us together, the other campers won't be nice."

The ghost king sighed. Of course, Percy was worrying about others still, that was in his DNA. "It doesn't matter what those idiot campers think," Nico told him, knowing the truth in his words. "They'll ask questions, and some of them may even avoid you for a while, but your friends will understand. If they don't, then they never were your real friend. Besides, me and Rachel will always be there. And Tyson and Grover. They won't forget you just because you and Annabeth aren't dating anymore."

"Still." The worry lines on the sea prince's face began to sink in. "What about my dad? He'll know, if he already doesn't, that Hades was the reason of my disappearance. There is no way he'll just be okay with us dating. And what about my mom?" Percy buried his face in his hands. "Gods! Both my parents will hate me!"

As much has he tried, Nico's body just wouldn't agree with his brain. He laughed. Laughed because he found Percy's over reacting funny. Clearly Percy took this as a different sign.

"Stop laughing like that!" He demanded. Sadly, the green eyed halfblood didn't look convincing with swollen lips and a few hickeys traveling around his jaw and down his neck. "It's not funny that my parents will hate me!"

The shadow prince shook his head. "That's not why I'm laughing," he said, trying to smother his last few chuckles in Percy's hair.

"Why are you laughing then!"

Nico pulled back, looking down at the flustered sea prince with a soft smile plastered on his lips. "Because you are worrying for nothing," the shadow prince said, calm as always. "Your mom, she could never hate you. If you think Mrs. Blofis would, well then, you aren't giving her enough credit. As for your dad, you are his favorite child Percy. Of course, he won't approve at first, but after he sees I really love you and that I will never allow anything to happen to you, he will come around. Poseidon is extremely kind, especially when it comes to you, if you hadn't noticed."

Percy shrugged. "I guess," he muttered, still not believing anything.

"Look at me." Hesitantly, the sea prince lifted his eyes to stare into Nico's Tartarus brown. "I mean what I say. I love you Percy Jackson and I intend to always protect you and stand by you, no matter who you are fighting. Whether it be some idiot god or Annabeth, I'll be next to you."

Finally, Percy smiled. He reached up and kissed Nico lightly on the lips before snuggling back into the dark heir's chest. "You're amazing, you know," the sea prince yawned. "But one more thing, before we go to sleep."

"What is it?" Nico asked, settling back into the sheets.

"I love you Nico di Angelo. I know it's soon, but you made me fall in love with you," Percy manged to mumble before letting Hypnos take him.

The ghost king smiled. _It had worked, he loves me. _Was the last thought before Hypnos, too, took him into sleep.

_**My Weeks in Hell**_

Nico yawned, stretching out, hearing his bones crack. He kicked the covers off and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He stared up at the black ceiling, silently cursing Morpheus for making his dreams so good. As if Percy Jackson would ever love him. As if he'd been in the Underworld for real.

The ghost king throw his legs over the side of his bed, glancing at the alarm clock to check the time, like he did everyone morning. Something was wrong though. Beside a glass of water—that, alone, surprised Nico to know end because he never kept water there—he noticed the crumpled paper. He picked it up, noticing it was a sparkling blue color with white on the back. What was that type of paper called? Oh, yeah. Wrapping paper.

_Wait..._

The shadow prince did a double take, flipping it back over to the blue side. He shifted it from side to side, letting light capture it. The same paper from the dream. Poseidon had used it to send Percy that late Christmas present. What was it doing here? Was the sea god trying to taunt him, knowing of his crush on the sea prince?

Nico flipped the paper back to the over to the white side, just noticing the sloppy writing that could only belong to Percy.

_Sorry I didn't wake you, you looked like you were having a good dream so I figured you'd want to sleep. I went to the kitchen because I got hungry. Come there when you get up, we can make a real breakfast._

_I love you. See you soon._

_Percy_

Beside his name there was a little heart.

It all made Nico smile. So, it wasn't a dream. Morpheus wasn't trying to be extra cruel and Poseidon wasn't trying to trick him. He'd actually captured the sea prince's heart and it was all real.

Hurriedly, the ghost king jumped out of bed—stuffing Percy's note into his pocket on the way—and made his way to the kitchen. Hopefully Percy hadn't been awake too long. Nico knew he sleep like the dead—no pun intended—and that the sea prince usually woke before him. In the kitchen, there was no green eyed morning person, so Nico guessed he'd slept longer than intended.

The shadow prince made his way around the palace, checking all the places Percy could have stumped into, whether it be an entertainment room or even a bathroom. Once he'd decided that Percy was no where in he could find, he choose to see his father. Perhaps Poseidon's son had decided to go exploring, maybe even back to Persephone's garden. Either way, the Underworld king would know.

"Dad," Nico called, walking to his father's bedroom, knocking on the door.

Persephone pulled the door open. "He's in the throne room," she told her step-son. "Is there something you need Nico?"

"Yeah, is Percy in one of your gardens?" The young demigod asked, concern for the other boy clear on his face. "I couldn't find him in the palace so I figured he went exploring."

The spring goddess gave him a sad smile, which went unnoticed. "Your father wanted to speak to you about that. Go find him," she began closing the door, only to have Nico reopen it.

"What do you mean?" The halfblood demanded. His eyes narrowed, not trusting the goddess. "Just tell me where my father has decided to put Percy so I may retrieve him."

Persephone glared. "Nico, you are my step-son, so I will give you a fair warning. If you decide to go around treating gods and goddess' like you are treating me right now, you will die." The demigod took that as his cue to take a few steps back. "That's better. Now, your father wishes to speak with you. Go to the throne room now." Then she slammed the door, not giving Nico a chance to answer.

Sighing, Nico made his way to the throne room. With the way Persephone was treating him, he guessed that his father had decided to lock Percy up. Most likely in the dungeon again. Maybe Poseidon had discovered his son's whereabouts and made a threat, forcing Hades to hide the favorite child of his brother away. No matter what it was, though, Nico had already made up his mind that he would stay by Percy, even if it meant staying in that dungeon room the death god had designed.

"Nico."

The demigod lifted his head, realizing he'd reached the throne room while lost in his thoughts. The ghost king knelt down, knowing even if he was trying to find Percy annoying his father was never an option. "Father," he said respectfully. Hades made the sign to rise, so Nico did. "You requested to speak with me."

"Yes," the god of the dead confirmed, nodding his head. "I wished to speak to you about Perseus."

Nico took his father's pause as allowing himself to speak. "Yes, I noticed he wasn't around the palace and Persephone said that he was not exploring, did you know of his whereabouts?" The shadow prince knew better than to start accusing his father of anything, especially involving Percy, so he left out the idea of a dungeon.

Hades sighed, stepping off his throne and coming to stand in front of his son. This was when Nico knew something was wrong. His father, even for family interactions, stayed on his throne. This was rare, so rare that it had never happened before that Nico knew off. Now, the ghost king was beginning to worry. "What's wrong?"

"I should have explained this to you before," Hades sighed again. "As you know, Jason Grace has been brought to Camp Half-Blood, which—I'm sure you've discovered—is not right."

"Yes," Nico nodded, eager for him to continue, not sure of the god's intentions.

The god looked away, walking towards one of that large windows on the far wall. The ghost king was quick to follow. "That was my sister's doing, Hera. Before I decided to take Perseus, she had a plan of her own. She wishes to unit the two camps, I believe, but to do that she needs them to trust each other." Hades glanced over at his son, a sad look on his face.

"And?" Nico asked, wanting the god to continue. Instead, his father continued to look at him with that sad expression. "What?" Even as he said it, the pieces fell together in the ghost king's head. "She wanted to put Percy at the Camp Jupiter, like she put Jason at Camp Half-Blood." It all made sense now, why the Jupiter brat had been at a Greek camp.

"Yes," Hades nodded.

The two were silent for a long time, until Nico decided to speak.

"She took Percy from me," his voice crack, even if he didn't intend it too. "How?"

"A deal with the Fates," the god said, a sense of sadness surrounding him. This was not his plan at all. "I apologize Nico, Hera wasn't supposed to do this."

Nico gulped down the cry that wanted to break out of his lips. "I'll find him. I don't give a fuck how long it takes for Percy to get to Camp Jupiter, I'll be there waiting for him when he does get there. I swear on Styx I'll be there." He promised, almost expecting lightning to strike, even if they were in his father's realm.

Hades sneered. "I supposed I can not get around that then," he muttered. "But, you do have to swear not to tell him anything about his old life when you find him. Nothing at all, Nico."

"What?" That was just simply crazy. The god couldn't just expect Nico to not take Percy in his arms and hug him once he was found. That was simply crazy!

"Hera had also taken his memories," Hades glared at Nico, annoyed with the overreaction. "He most discover them on his own, even if that means forgetting you."

"I won't just let him forget me!" Nico snapped. "I love him! I promised Percy I would always stand by him!"

"Then you will stand by him forgetting loving you," Hades said angrily, though a hint of sadness still was hidden in his tone. "These are the wishes of the Fates, Nico, I have no say in them. Now swear you will let Percy remember on his own and not interfere."

The ghost king glared at his father, refusing to back down. "Fine," he hissed. "I swear on the River Styx that I will let Percy remember everything on his own."

"Even if that means forgetting you?" Hades raised his eyebrows.

Nico nodded sadly. "Even if he must forget me."

The god nodded. "Very well. That will be all Nico," he said before blending into the shadows.

Nico just glared for a while at nothing. He wanted to kill something. Kill Hera. Kill the Fates. Kill that Jupiter brat because he was somehow part of this. He knew he couldn't do that though. That "wasn't allowed".

The shadow prince pulled out the crumpled note from his pocket.

_I love you. See you soon._

_Percy_

He read it over and over again, trying to remember how Percy would have said it.

"_I love you Nico di Angelo. I know it's soon, but you made me fall in love with you," Percy mumbled before falling asleep._

That was the last thing he said.

"I'll find you," Nico promised. "Even if Hera has stripped you of your memories and you fall back in love with Annabeth, I'll stand by you, because I love you Percy Jackson." A drop of water landed on the note. When Nico realized he was crying, it was too late to stop them, so he let the tears fall.

* * *

***Hides behind Hades because Nico won't hide me anymore***

**Alright, do me a favor and put away the pitchforks and torches. I know, this is a bad place to end it, but I've kind of had this planned from the start. Before you even ask, yes, there will be a sequel. No, I couldn't put it in here because Percy's not in the Underworld anymore, therefore, the title—_My Weeks in Hell_—would no longer make sense.**

**Please don't hate me. First chapter of of the sequelwill be out in a couple days.**

**Thanks so much for reading! See you again in _Lost on Jupiter_!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
